A Ghost's Free Day!
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Danny doesn't know how to spent his Saturday, what with the unexpected ghosts that'll show up to annoy him. But when his mom and sister are feeling down, Danny offer to spent time with them. And thanks to a certain wish-granting ghost, Danny will have no problem having his day ruined, but he's about to get the most unexpected surprise from both his mother and sister!
1. No Ghosts on a Saturday?

**Hello. My name is NiteOwl18. Long story short, I joined Fanfiction five years ago after I started college. I wrote a lot of stories. Two stories I'm working on right now, one of which involves a partner who asked to remake his favorite story. I loved the series and been putting several stories of the show as my favorites. I currently enjoy them. I know that I'm working on two stories and can't be multitasking, but this one will be a one shot. I hope you guys will enjoy this story.**

* * *

A Ghost's Free Day!

 **Chapter 1: No Ghosts on a Saturday?**

Saturday morning came in Amity Park. It was a great day for everyone, depending on their age. It was a free day for the kids that were attending school, especially in Casper High School. The teenager have plans for the weekend before they return another hell week of school. Yup, things were looking great for them.

Except for a certain ghost boy.

In the Fenton resident, Danny Fenton is currently at his bed and looking at the ceiling fan. His expression spelled boredom. Unlike how everyone was seizing this fantastic day, Danny wasn't feeling the same. Yesterday, he had a run-in encounter with Spectra as she was trying to suck more misery in his school. It was a tough break to fight her without his friends and sister to backup him. Of course, he almost got in trouble with his teacher of why he was late. And if this day didn't turn more misery, Dash and his buddies were waiting for him outside. Danny ended up being slam into a trashcan. Reason? Dash failed his Math test and decide to take some anger outta of the poor boy. Danny wanted this day to end, but Skulker came just as he and his friends were about to head over to the Nasty Burger. The fight with him was short as Danny trick the hunter of launching a assault missile at him, only Skulker wound up getting blast where his suit got damaged. He flee, and Danny still got his meal.

Now the weekend was here and Danny wasn't hoping this day will go on without unexpected surprise from his enemies. He woke up at nine, never bother to go down and eat breakfast with his family.

Danny rose up and sat on his computer chair before turning on the machine. Just what he expected, he saw two video calls from his two friends. Maybe one of them have plans on this occasion. The mouse click on the accept button.

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson show up on _Skype._ They both greeted from their bedrooms "Hi Danny."

Danny wave with a timid smile "Hey guys."

Tucker put on a large grin "Excited for Saturday?"

"Sure, if my plans involve staying home until a ghost appear and attack me in my room" Danny reply sarcastically.

Sam remarked teasley "Oooh, someone's in a grumpy mood."

"I don't suppose you two have plans that can take my mind out of this."

Tucker bragged "Well, I got plans today. Guess who score a date throughout the whole day?"

Danny joked "The Lunch Lady ghost?"

"Nope. I'll give you a hint. Who has four legs, four breast, and two perfectly free blemish skin that can knock your socks off?"

Sam answered "I say something that can be found in anime porn you always looked at," Danny stifle a laugh while Tucker's face turn red from both embarrassment and outrage.

"No! It's Paulina and Star!"

"So I'm right," Sam crosses her arms.

Danny raises an eyebrow "You sure you didn't imagine it from your dream last night?"

"Honest to god it's the true! I got detention with two of the hottest babes at school!"

Danny pause "You got detention?" He grew in suspicious as his voice drop. "What did you do?"

Tucker chuckled nervously "I left my PDA in the girl's locker room and I was trying to retrieve it without getting caught."

"How did your PDA got there in the first place?"

"I put there because I wanted to capture the moment," Tucker reply with a pervy smile. Sam tickled her tongue in disgust. Danny rolled his eyes how his friend got into a pervy moment.

Sam asked, her glare intensified "Who caught you after your video of invasion of privacy and lewdness?"

Tucker's face drop in horror. "Ms. Teslaff. What's worse, she was wearing nothing but a towel."

Both Sam and Danny shivered at the thought. Sam sneered "Thanks for the image, Tucker."

Danny asked "What about Paulina and Star? How they got detention?"

"They were trying to skip school to go to a mall. Something about a sale on bras in _Victoria's Secret,_ " Sam and Danny give Tucker a bewildered look. Tucker added "It was in the video," He rubbed his shoulders. "After I got caught, Ms. Teslaff confiscated my PDA and saw the video, including the part where they were trying to skip school. Long story short, they're not going to be happy that I snitch on them."

"That's what you're worrying about?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. "Not the part where you got half the female population of the school on your device? And if I found out I'm on there-!

"Sam, I promise you're not in there. I never even bother to look!" Tucker argued. His grin returns. "Well, I better head out. Don't want to keep the ladies waiting," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam is disgusted further. His video ended.

Danny turn to Sam "I guess it's you and me now, Sam."

Sam then give him a guilty frown "Actually Danny, I got plans on my own. I got several volunteers to help me boycott the opening of a _Wall-Mark._ It's going to take all the willpower to handle anyone who dare step inside."

"I can be there, if you want."

Sam chuckle "Thanks, Danny. But this isn't an army of ghosts you encountered. Plus this can get violent."

"I don't mind. Anything to get out of the house and not deal with one peasy ghosts," Danny grumbled.

"Stop complaining, ya baby," Sam reply back, her eyes rolling. "Instead of worrying of an attack, why not relax? Spent some time with the family."

Danny pretend to gasp "Is Sam Manson asking me to spent some time with my abnormal family?"

Sam sarcastically added "Ha. Ha. I'm being serious. Stop worrying about the Box Ghost popping out or Ember Mclame starting a riot. You deserve it."

"Fine. I'll take your word for it. Have fun with your protest."

"I will. Pray for my safety," The video call ends. Danny is left by himself. His phone on the drawer buzz. He got up and saw a message from Tucker.

 **Danny! I sent you a link of the video of the girl's in the locker room! Good thing I manage to send a copy to my computer:) Can't let my buddy be lonely in his room! DON'T TELL SAM! :O P.S. Stop the video when you get at the part where Teslaff is naked.**

Danny merely groan. His blue eyes saw the video link at the bottom of the text. As much as he's tempted to see what his pervy friend recorded, the young teenager wasn't feeling it. Beside, he used his ghost powers to sneak in the girl's locker room. Danny smile at the thoughts he linger; just as long his friends doesn't find out, especially Sam and Jazz.

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!"

Danny hear her mother's shriek from downstairs. A curious look is upon the boy's face. It's too early, especially on a Saturday, for his mother to yell at something, unless it's was really upsetting. He put the phone down on the drawer and leave the room to investigate the shout.

* * *

He descended on the stairs and caught eye on his parents down the living room. His mother is seem to be arguing with her husband. This was something Danny never seen unless his dad forgot their anniversary again.

There were two bags beside the large man. Jack said, trying what he can "I'm sorry, Maddie. I promise I'll make it up."

Maddie crosses her arms as she said "But you know I'll be waiting to go to the Ghost Hunting Convection Expo!"

"I was going to buy you a ticket, but I got distracted by a…"

"A ghost?" The auburn haired woman remarked, making Danny who was hidden to roll his eyes.

"It was right in front of me, Maddie!" Jack expresses his biggest grin. "Oh, I wish you could have seen it!" But Maddie wasn't highly amuse by his antics.

Maddie then release a sigh, rubbing her forehead in distress "It's fine, Jack," A grin appear in her face. "Since you only got one ticket, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if you stay home while I go to the Ghost Hunting Convection Expo for the weekend," Her right hand is shown at his face, indicating she want Jack's ticket.

A sweat drop at the man's left temple. Jack stammer "O-Oh, gosh, Maddie. I have already booked the hotel I'll be staying and I got my things packed."

"Jack," Jack's head twitch as he saw Maddie's grin turn to a sweet smile. A negative aura glow on her body. The large man started shaking, so did Danny. The two know what that indicate if you refuse to follow her orders. "Are you refusing my orders?"

Danny chanted, shaking his head "Dad, don't do it. If you value your manhood, just surrender!" His voice was low to keep the two unaware he was spying on them. However, Jack's darting eyes saw his second born son on the stairs.

"Danny! How about making your mother those Fenton Flapjacks I been teaching you?!" Jack shouted. Danny yelped, nearly fall down if not holding the stair rail.

Maddie saw her son for three seconds, and hear the door open and slamming closed. "See you at Sunday night!" Jack wave goodbye and run to the cab that was parked at the house. He got in and the cab drove away quickly. Danny facepalm at his dad's stupidity. Maddie just looked at the door with wide eye behind her goggles.

As Danny got the stairs, he thought he would turn back as he thought his mother was still in her phaise. Clearing his throat and putting on a brave face, he call nervously "Mom? You ok?"

Maddie turn to her son and spoke with sweetness that wasn't behind a facade of butt-kicking "Of course I am, sweetie! Why wouldn't be since your father gets to go to the biggest Ghost Hunting Convention Expo that only comes once a year and he was too stupid to not buy another ticket for his dear wife?" Her gloved hands were shaken. Danny took a step back if his mother decide to do something drastic. "I-I'll just be in the basement and work on a ghost capture item that the world will never seen!"

She walked pass Danny and enter the basement. The door slam loudly that it shook the family picture wall.

Danny grumble "Great. Dad just made Mom in a crabby mood. She's going to kick his ass when he gets back. This day is turning more grim by the minute. But at least Tucker isn't here to say "Things couldn't get worse."

The front door open, and Jazz Fenton lay out a wailing scream. Danny cringe as he cover both ears.

"Fuck you, Tucker."

Jazz jumped on the couch and her face plants on the pillow. She cry through it. Her feet kick against the surface of it. Danny saw the atmosphere change from his mother's denial of her husband's ticket to her big sister's unexpected crying. He walked to the couch, her cries grew more and more. Danny sat down beside her rested head.

"Eh, hey Jazz,"He rubbed the back of his neck. "How's it hanging?"

Jazz lift her head, revealing her mascara ruin from her tears. She scream "Terrible! It's about the college of my choice!"

Danny glup. This is not good. "What about it?"

Jazz sniff. Her entire body sits up and hug the pillow she was using. She explained "You know I have that interview with this guy I've been seeing. He represent the college I wanted to go. He told me he can get me an interview with the dean. I waited and waited and waited, but no message! When I went to see him, he was flirting with some other cheap whore who, guess what, got her an interview!"

Danny then got hug by Jazz as she resume crying loudly. The young teenager then pat her back in sympathy. He said "I'm sorry, Jazz."

"It's not like there be another change of meeting some frat guy who would rather chase legs than accepting brains!"

Danny try to conform her more than seeing her in this state. He said "I'm sure you'll get into college soon."

"Oh, sure! If I wear short shorts and act like a stereotypical slut to get ahead in life!" Jazz scream at his face. She march up to her room. That was three times the door slam.

"At least I'm not the only one who's having a crappy day," Danny muttered, resting his head on the edge of the couch. "My friends have plans; Sam and her social justice warrior friends are protesting a mega corporation. Tucker is in detention for his "date." Dad is at his convection. And my mom and sister are a big mess," Jazz's cries were heard from her room that it made it at the living room. Danny looked at the basement where his mother went into. A frown mixed with guilt and regret form. There he was, moping and worrying about his day ruined by ghosts and his mother and sister are upset about their plans. Sam is right. He should spent the day with them.

With a confident smile, the teenager rose up and step forward to the basement.

* * *

Danny heard some training music in the background and his mother's grunts and a pad noise. The boy saw his mother punching a large punching bag. Tapes wrapped in both hands. Her attire consist of a blue tank top and gym shorts. The boy saw a picture of Jack's face on the bag. Maddie landed a few punches, wrinkling it.

He went to the music box that was loudly playing the training montage. The knob is switch off. Maddie heard the song stopped. She saw her son. She panted with sweat from her face frame.

"What is it, Danny?" He could tell her mother wasn't in a mood to talk somebody in the house.

"Mom," He begin without backing down. "We need to talk."

In Jazz's room, the long haired auburn teenager was resting on her bed. Her cries went to a low volume. The pillow is hugged against her red face.

A knock on the door snapped her. Jazz sniff "Go away, Danny."

"Jazz, I'm here with Danny. Can we come in?" Jazz said yes. Maddie and Danny both went inside. Maddie give her daughter a frown, indicating what Danny had told her in the basement. The two members sat on her bed.

Maddie pat Jazz in the back "Danny told me everything, honey."

Jazz whimpered "Can't you both just leave me alone?"

"I can't let you do that, honey, cause Danny propose an idea for the three of us," Maddie said with a grin.

Jazz lift her head and notice one member is short "Where's dad?"

"At a Ghost Hunting Convection Expo without me, but that's not important right now. Danny got no plans today, but he insist we three can spent the rest of the day together," She explained. Jazz turn to Danny who held a smile as well.

"I was going to stay in the house, but I notice how you two were feeling. I wanted all three to spent the day out instead of mopping."

Jazz clear her dry eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Danny," She said, stopped crying.

Maddie's grin turn larger, "Enough with moping around, Jazz. Take a shower and meet me at the door on the double!"

Jazz got up and run out of the room, shouting "I'm going first!"

Danny grumble "Well, that didn't last long," Maddie giggle and rub his black raven hair.

"You can use my shower, sweetie. I'll use the spare one in the lab," Danny thanked and rush out.

* * *

Danny's grin didn't last long as he went back to his room. As much as he loved to spent the day outside of the house, that still that doesn't stop him from going ghost in case of an attack. However, remembering Sam's words, he shouldn't be worrying of impossible ghost attacks. All he can do is spent some time with his mom and Jazz.

He grab spare clothes as he wondered "I hope we can last without a ghost roaming the skies until the day ends. Not that I wish it happens," Danny closed the door behind him.

Desiree, the wishing genie, appear in a thin of green smoke. She said, expressing a smile "Finally! A wish! Although this one really going to bite everyone back in the Ghost Zone. Oh, well!" She wave her left hand around, conjuring her magic. "So you wish it, so shall it be! Have fun on your day off, Danny. You're going to like what I plan for you," A mischievous grin is formed.

Desiree then disappear with a giggle "You're really going to _love_ this!"


	2. A Day in the Amusement Park

**Hey, ya'll! NiteOwl18 here with chapter 2 of A Ghost's Free Day! I have looked over the reviews, followers, and likes, and I want to say thank you. Now let's move to chapter two. P.S. it's a doozy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Day in the Amusement Park**

At the wave of Desiree's magic, the sparkle flow made its way to the hall to the first contact. It pass through the parents' door. Jazz was humming to a song while washing her auburn hair. The energy went up behind her and evaporated into steam.

Jazz's eyes were wide awake before shaking her head. "What was that?" She said to herself. Jazz shrug her shoulders and resume rising out her hair.

Maddie is taking a shower in the emergency shower. The hot water is blasting her naked body, getting rid of the sweat from releasing her anger out on the Jack Fenton punching bag. A quick gasp escape her lip as the unexpected magic came behind her and wash away. Declaring it was nothing, she continue washing her back.

The three remaining Fenton family members were done taking a shower. Danny was at the front door with clean clothes. As much as he was excited of stepping out of the house, the thought of ghost attacking them still lingers in his mind. And another thought, how was he going to keep his mother as he steps away to fight the ghosts? Jazz will be there to keep her occupy, but his mother is a real sharp thinker.

Danny shake his head, "Come on, Fenton!" He scolded lightly. "Take it easy. Maybe the ghosts won't attack me. They have other things to do than pissing me off on a Saturday."

Footsteps came to snap Danny's thoughts. Maddie and Jazz meet up with Danny with smiles on their faces. Danny smile back, seeing them in a great mood.

What he doesn't know is he's going to get more than just friendly smiles.

Stepping out of the house, Maddie turn to her two kids and ask "Where do you two want to go?" She isn't wearing her hood and goggles combine, but still keep her jumpsuit.

"Normally, I would pick the spot for the three to spent the day," Jazz points out. Danny roll his eyes of his smart sister. She'll probably take us somewhere lame. Then the smile came back in her face. "But Danny recommended this, he'll pick first."

Danny did a double take. "Really?"

Maddie asked "Where do you want to go, honey?"

The teenager rub his left cheek in a thinking expression before saying "How about the Amusement Park?"

Maddie let out a happy hum from her mouth "That's sound like a great idea!"

"I'm ok with it," Jazz added.

The three Fenton members walk the sidewalk to the location of the Amusement Park. Danny notices both his mother and sister were on his sides. Thinking they want to protect him, for once he didn't protest. Just as long they don't make a habit of it.

The family enter Amity Park's Amusement Park. At first they were going to have trouble getting in because it was expensive. But in a twist of luck, the tickets were half off. So it was $75 dollars to get in instead of the usual $150.

Maddie remark "What luck that the tickets are only half the price and no one even know about it!"

Jazz said "I call it a coincidence. Where do you want to ride, Danny?"

"I'm fine which ever you two want to ride," Danny shrug his shoulders, unknowingly got large grins in their faces.

"Then let's go-"

"I call bumper carts! Come on, Danny!" Jazz grab Danny by the shoulder and drag him away from Maddie.

Maddie got annoyed before shaking her head in amusement. To be honest, she was hoping to spent some time with her son first. She doesn't know why. Oh, well. Maddie can wait by the bench.

Danny and Jazz got into their carts. Danny saw Jazz waiting at him. The teenager got flush but wave back awkwardly. At soon as the bell ring, the carts starting clashing each other. Danny felt his body go forward and back by some mean kid. Danny moved the levers of his panel, making the cart go backwards and bump into a teenage girl. Danny giggle widely and hit another passenger.

As for Jazz, she was getting into this. The auburn teenager hit more people than Danny. As much as Danny likes to brag how many ghosts he hit, Jazz was more into hitting regular people. And this is from who want to be a psychologist on ghost envy. Since when did Jazz became the fun one?

Danny got distracted he didn't saw he got bump by the same kid before.

"Ha, ha! Sucker!" He gloated until he got violently shoved by Jazz's cart.

"Leave Danny alone, jerk!" She scream like a mad woman. Danny blink in surprise. Jazz continue to bump more people. The teenager's hand let go of the levers as he saw how furious Jazz was being. The rest of the carts came charging in at her. Danny move his cart to protect Jazz. Together they got each other's back against the other people. It last three minutes till the bell ring.

The people got off with slight fear and aching backs. Jazz cheered loudly "Woo-hoo! That was great!"

Danny's mouth open at how Jazz acted. He reply in nervously "T-Thanks for the save, Jazz."

"Anything, Danny," The auburn haired teenager give him a side hug. Danny return back. He didn't notice the alluring tone of her voice.

Maddie then appear in front of them, exclaiming "Danny! You wanna ride the roller coaster with mommy?!"

Danny's face turn red how loud she was and in front of people. "Mom!" He scolded. "Not so loud!" Thank god nobody laugh around them.

Maddie ignore him and grab his arm as she yell "Jazz, meet us outside of the roller coaster! Bye!"

Danny and Maddie made it to the roller coaster. The only thing is they were at the front of the coaster and together. Danny wasn't embarrassed by this, just as long no one from school doesn't see them.

Maddie turn her head and though he was getting nervous on the coaster. She teasingly said "You want to hold my hand so you don't get scare?"

Danny chuckle nervously with red in his cheek "Mom, I'm not five. I can handle it."

The gears starting moving. The coaster follow on the tracks. Maddie giggle and put her hands on the bar.

"Oooh, we're getting to the top. Don't want to hold my hand? My offer still stands."

Danny then focus on the ride. His hands on the bar. The cart continue to move until they were at the top. The teenager felt his heart stop. It slowly move for two seconds until the coaster drop down. Everyone on it yell at the top of their lungs. Maddie scream and laugh at the same time. Danny scream, but not at the peak where everyone starting bawling like babies. The cart move left and up before doing a zig-zag. It dive straight to the tunnel and the cart went a fast right. Danny saw how high they were. The raven haired teenager felt to touch his mom's hand. The wind was messing his hair. The cart then move left and right. Danny's shake in rhythm, bumping into Maddie. The cart finally move was going in a loop-a-loop; everyone hands were in the air.

The cart stopped where they first took off. The announcer spoke through the mic _"Ride's over! Everyone off!"_

Danny was glad the ride was over. He got scare during the entire time. Not as scare as everyone. Danny felt something was odd; his face is push onto something that was between soft and round. He heard his mother cooing at his ear. His blue eyes wide at where he was.

Danny push his face away from her breast, his face really red. "Crap, mom! I'm sorry! It was the ride!"

Maddie wave her hand indifferent and giggle "Oh, I know it was an accident, sweetie!" She pinch Danny's red cheeks. Danny's stress was gone, rubbing his face in relief.

Of course, Maddie unknowingly thought with a blush _"I wouldn't mind at all,"_ The short haired anburn woman shook her head at the inappropriate reply.

Danny saw Jazz appear to his aide and her eyes lower with concern. "You alright?" She asked.

Danny's blush is gone. He answer with a grin "I'm ok."

"Greet!" Jazz beam, suddenly grabbing his hand. "Where you want to go, Danny? Hey, how about playing one of the game stands?"

Danny nod his head, and he and Jazz and Maddie all three went away.

They found a basketball game stand. Maddie suggest her son should try it. Danny wasn't sure since he's not the athletic type. Granted, he grew muscles from his expense in training and fighting ghosts.

He was about to decline until, to his shock, Maddie unexpectedly latch his right arm with a puppy dog face. She spoke with an low and charming tone "Danny, I wanna win that prize up there," The prize she was talking about was a large alien. Its body was green like all of aliens people seen in movies and giant black eyes that are too close to each other. "You wouldn't want to make your mama sad?" Danny couldn't utter a word as she rub her head against his arm like a kitten.

Jazz hung her mouth open in believable shock! Her mother is acting like some dame to her son?! Doesn't she know they're in a public place?! Jazz, for some reason, wanted to break up the two as she was feeling some twigs in her heart.

"Excuse me, _mother,_ Jazz kept a strong face. The teenager pull him away from Maddie. "But Danny have a right to speak up. Beside, that prize is mine. He'll get it for me!"

Danny said "Say what?"

"Unless of course you would rather have mom have it instead of your dear, dear, _dear_ older sister," Jazz turn to Danny and batter her eyelets, confusing the boy more often. Maddie then growl from her upper lip.

The guy operating the stand was reading the newspaper. He couldn't keep his eyes of it as he added "Son, you better do something about your girlfriends."

Danny cried "They're not my girlfriends!"

"Ain't gonna judge. Play the game to keep your woman happy."

Jazz and Maddie smirk at the shock blue eye teenager. "You heard the man; play the game if you want both women to be happy," Maddie giggle, placing the money to the man. He took it, and point at the bucket of three basketballs.

"You know the drill. Get three shoots in to earn nine points and you win the prize."

Danny sigh in defeat and grab a regular size basketball from the bucket. Maddie and Jazz were cheering right behind them like his own personal cheerleaders.

"Go Danny go!"

Danny is embarrassed a little, but grin at their confidence. He wish there wasn't wondering eye at their direction. Danny took a breather and throw the ball in the basket. The two women clap their hands. Danny got the second ball out. He dribble a little before doing a jump throw at the basket, earning him another three points.

The girls cheer again as the man still reading his newspaper said in a monotone voice "Great job. Get another three point shooter and you win the prize."

Rolling his eyes at the man, Danny got the last ball. He focus on the basket. The ball drop up and down on the ground. The raven haired teenager let go of the ball. It lands on the basket. Jazz and Maddie cheer and hug Danny in his sides.

"Congrates. Pick a prize. Only one."

Danny then claim the alien prize and return back to his family. Maddie hug the alien like a little girl getting her first doll. Jazz pouted in envy "Danny won for us, mom."

"Doesn't your mother have a right to hug her prize first? Don't be a child, Jazz," Maddie chastise her. Jazz then stick her tongue at her.

Danny felt weird that those two are acting like kids who were trying to share a toy. Something then caught his eye and he snicker "Looks like the alien got a hitchhiker," Jazz saw a medium-size alien plushie on the back of the large alien's right leg. With a twinkle in her blue eyes, Jazz squeal and hug it.

Maddie scolded "Jazz, Danny already got one prize. Put it back," The three then turn their heads at the man whose eyes didn't see the unexpected second prize.

"One prize per person," The man added with his finger up. Maddie, Jazz, and Danny all deadpanned.

With a grin, Danny then whisper at the two "Let's walk away," The two women grin back and leave before the man catch up.

"Step right up and win a prize," The man response to his statement. He didn't saw the kid from the bumper carts stealing a prize with an evil laugh. "Hey, put it back, you little bastard," He didn't bother to get up from his seat or even see the scene.

Danny and the girls continue to walk to another play for fun just the three of them. Of course Maddie and Jazz weren't a fan on big rides like the ones they were on before. Danny is still confused by what just happened back at the game. Both his mother and sister were being unworldly clingy since they enter the amusement park. And they were fighting over a prize and everything is calm?

Danny look at the time and saw it was barely noon. He wonder what either of them got in store.

Maddie is distracted by her prize. Jazz's eyes peek at a photo booth. A wicked grin appear in her face as an idea flow her mind.

"Wanna take a photo?" She asked Danny.

Danny saw Jazz's thumb pointing at the photo booth. Danny said yes, it wouldn't hurt to take a photo just with him and his mother and sister, right? Maddie agree with the idea, having the same thought as her daughter. The three walk to the photo booth. Danny enter through the curtains. Maddie and Jazz bump each other in an attempt to enter. They glare at each other and had a little fight for entering second. Maddie fit her body through by pushing herself in. Jazz stomp her foot and went inside.

Jazz saw Maddie trying to take a sit at the one seat Danny is sitting. Unfortunately, the seat was small enough for one person. Danny shift his seat enough space to let her sit. It was only a little. Maddie begin to grunt, letting her behind to fit the small space. This frustration causes her to grunt more and her hips move up and down. Danny stammer at what his mom was doing and the grunts could easily get confuse with moans. Moans that he known what they were from the internet. Moans that could make him arouse and get a erection.

"M-Mom, um, y-you know it-it's alright," Danny choice his words carefully of not describing how wide Maddie's hips were or face her wrath.

"Nonsense, Danny! I just-ugh- need to get in there!" Maddie said, her bottom unknowingly grinding her son's pants.

Jazz's face was burning in embarrassment. It was making Danny uncomfortable. Those child-bearing hips was a mock to the teeanger. Her mother was in her forties and still have a killer body after two kids! Maddie always exercise to keep in shape, but somehow, those hips were an eye candy to any man they wanted to get their hands on. Granted, Jazz's own body is still developing, but with a solid B-C medium cups and hips expanding at a slow rate. But her mother is number one with a fantastic body.

" _Those goddamn hips! I know what you're planning, mom!"_ Jazz sneer at Maddie before clearing her throat loudly. Maddie stopped grinding and she and the red face Danny turn to Jazz.

"Mom, I think you should wait outside. I'll take your place to take a picture with Danny," Jazz shove her and sit down. It was a little roomy, but luckily, Jazz's hips were short to fill in the space.

Maddie glare at Jazz's gloating face. Danny's face is red, the memory of his mom's massive hips were in his brain. Jazz insert the dollar in the machine. The monitor shows the two teenagers from the camera that was above. Jazz fix her posture and lead her head to Danny's right shoulder.

"Danny, wrap your arms around my waist. Like this," Jazz commanded, taking the boy's hand and put it on her waist. Danny glup as his eyes turn wide. Maddie gasp, her jaw hung open in anger. Danny feels her anger is spiking up. If his mom doesn't leave the booth before the photo starts taking pictures in the next twenty seconds, there was going to be trouble.

Then a devious smirk appear the curvy auburn women. Maddie sat down in Danny's left knee. She look at her son who had a shocking expression, her voice cooed like a schoolgirl "Danny, you wouldn't mind if I sit here?"

Danny couldn't make up his mind. Jazz sneer with more anger. She swore she saw those hips move. It was dangerously close at the teen's groin. Maddie smile, her glove hand grab Danny's chin and turn it toward the lens. Chances are it might capture two out of three.

"Smile for the camera, sweetie," She said. Maddie continue to smile as Jazz growls with her hands clutch tightly.

The countdown was three...two...one…

The first photo capture of Maddie smile and Danny's blushing face.

The second photo is Jazz with Danny with a sweet and deathly smile. Maddie's blurring body is shown, indicating he was push off.

The third capture a close up of Maddie with her son with a peace sign and winking at the camera like she was taking a selfie. Their faces touch each other, much to the boy's discomfort. At the back was the top of Jazz's head rising up, preparing to beat her mother.

The next photos capture a moment of unexpectedness and risque situation for the photo booth. It was both woman flumping each other as they were about to fight and the small booth made them fall down. Then it was Danny getting his face smash in between the breasts of both his sister and mother. Next was Maddie trip on the ground with Danny's face at her groin. The eighth photo was Jazz's holding to Danny, but his hand accidentally grab her right breast. Jazz open her mouth that implies eroticism, but actually, he step on her right foot. The ninth tenth photo was Danny getting an kiss on the lips by Maddie and when Jazz try to get him off from her, she got a kiss on the lips.

As soon as the photos were finish developed from the slot, all three of them had faces turn to volcanic red. It took three seconds of silence, and Danny spoke this.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

 **Woo! How are they going to handle this from that awkward moment? Find out on the next chapter! If you want to talk about the story or chat a bit, feel free to send a message. NiteOwl18 out!**


	3. Unusual Feelings!

**Hi. Sorry I haven't posted any chapters since my last update. Long story short, I'm going to be very busy before an art show coming up at the middle of April. We have a long, but short, time. But I have a free day and I'll be able to continue with two stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unusual Feelings!**

Silence went over to the three Fenton members in the amusement park. None of them spoke by the time they decided to grab lunch at the local food joint. Their faces still held the mild blush from that...incident back in the photo booth. The waitress have brought them all food; Danny, a cheeseburger and Jazz and Maddie, a ceasar salad. All eyes were looking at the plate, untouched by either of them.

Both the woman weren't looking at their son/brother after what happened in the photo booth. They look at their food that is turning cold by the minute. Neither Maddie and Jazz couldn't remember why they acted like horny teens at Danny. In fact, the memory of wanting to take a picture next to Danny which ended disaster still burn in their minds. Both woman flash back to where they were compelling Danny and ended up fighting in the booth. The fight then went to accidental sexual poses because Danny tried breaking them up. Maddie hides the photo, thinking about if someone comes and find it in the trash. The last thing she wants is this shameful act.

Jazz begin with a shy tone "Um, Danny, mom, can I just say-"

"Jazz," Danny stopped her. "You don't need to say what happened back there."

"Well, we definitely need to say something. Me and mom. Right," The anburn teenager looked at her mother, who was poking her salad. Maddie hear her role being call by the second time.

She peak her head up and reply with a sad, guilty grin "O-Oh. Right. Danny, we both loved you. We will never want to do anything to stood so low to act like this. We don't want to make you upset."

Danny wave his hand with a shook head, "It's alright, mom. It was...in the heat of the moment. Let's just move on with our day."

Jazz propose, stretching her hand to grab her little brother's hand "We could go back home if you don't want to continue."

Danny chuckle lightly "I'm not gonna let a few gropes and accidental kisses ruin this day. I deserve a time off from everything that is happening to me. Of school things, you know," He corrected himself to not let suspicious wash on his mother. "And you two need this because of your damage plans."

Maddie and Jazz's worries were over by the sight of Danny's smile. The two return a smile back to him. Both woman weren't going to let an ecchi moment in the photo booth get in the way of their day.

"Thank you, Danny," Maddie rub Danny's raven hair lightly. "How did I get so lucky to have you? You're a good boy."

"Mooom, come on," Danny's face turn red when his mom starts baby him at the wrong moment. Maddie giggle and plant a kiss on his forehead. Jazz stiffer a laugh. All three Fenton members return eating their cold food. Despite it was definitely going to make them sick, this day couldn't bring more expected moments.

Maddie poke her salad before taking a chuck out of it. The small smile still lingers in her face with her son trying to make this day possible for her and her daughter. That's what she likes about her son. He would try to keep moving no matter how things are going. Danny really wants the two to have fun after seeing them in depressed mood. Maddie was mad at Jack for going to the Ghost Hunting Convention Expo without her. She's been dreaming of going and showing the other fellow ghost hunters their latest inventions. She bet right about now Jack will demonstrate it and brag he came up with it. Maddie tolerated with her husband and his ghost obsession. But now this obsession is putting a string at their marriage. Maddie have her own obsession with ghosts, but she never forget to put family first. Jack is oblivious when it comes of seeing what his obsession is doing. Jack cries "Ghosts!" when they're having a family lunch. He cries "Ghosts!" when he and Maddie are alone together or the kids are with them. He cries "Ghosts!" in his sleep. He even punch Maddie in throat one time because Jack was dreaming of fighting imaginary ghosts. There was no point of talking to the oaf. He would be busy inventing ghosts, hunting ghosts, and even making false stories of taking down ghosts. That's all with that man talks about! Ghosts! Ghosts! Ghosts!

It was driving her crazy! Each attempt to talk to Jack fails. She try making his famous Fenton flapjacks while talking to him. Jack ends up eating them and return back to the workshop. When they're alone, Maddie use her feminine charms to talk to Jack, even in the process of seducing him to bed. And he just ask her for a socket wrench! Maddie's left eyebrows twitches, thinking about using the instrument to hit Jack at his stupid head! For one more chance, Maddie decide to put her body and charms to the use. She have ordered a brand new nightie to talk to her husband. The curvy short auburn woman left a message at the basement for Jack to see. She put on her nightie and spread roses all over the bed. She sit on the bed and look at the door for her husband to see his wife and getting ready for some action. Maddie waited for five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Forty minutes. The violet eyed woman rose up in anger and march to the basement. What did she find? Her husband napping on the work. Processing why Jack didn't come to bed, her answer was at the trash. There was her note, all soggy and ruin. Jack must have spilled his soda and use napkins to clean up, not seeing the love note by his own wife. Finally, she called it quits and head to bed.

Looking up at Danny enjoying his food, she smile at his second born child. Despite being oblivious like her neglectful husband, Danny see the signs when it comes to his own family. That's why he took the time and bring her and Jazz out for the rest of the day. He's a kind boy. She wonders why anyone haven't dated Danny?

Then her mind trail off to the memory of Danny kissing her on the lips. She would just say that it was an accident, like where he shove his face in her breast back at the roller coaster.

But it wasn't an accident as she calls it.

Not wanting the two to see, Maddie move her left hand and trail her lips with two fingers. That kiss. She doesn't know why, but that kiss felt...special to her. Granted, her husband always kiss her on the lips. Maddie would call it special, if he wasn't so distracted by anything that have the word "Ghost" on it. Those kisses from Jack were now bland with no feeling to it. When Danny kiss her from the photo booth, a spark flow to her lips. Her heart was pounding when Danny kissed her. She didn't know it wasn't because of the sexual tension between her and Jazz. Not to mention, she felt her groin heated where Danny had his face in it. She wanted that again.

This was crazy! Maddie try slapping some sense into her. Why is she thinking it felt amazing to have her son's face in her groin?!

Danny is such a nice boy! A nice, caring, and sweet, and loving-

Maddie gasp in her mind. She cross her legs after feeling her pussy heat through her jumpsuit.

Jazz continue eating her meal. She felt confident as both an intelligent and a woman to move on from an embarrassing disaster. Jazz agree what Danny was saying. She and her mom needed this. Jazz _really_ needed this. She forgotten why she came her with her mom and Danny. A frown is made as she remembers the jerk who broke her heart. When Jazz first meet him, she thought he seems like a mature adult who holds the college of her choice in his hand. They got along, what their favorite and differences. Jazz pray that this was something more than him talking to the Dean. She waited and waited and waited. The guy promised he'll talk to the Dean in getting Jazz into college. That lasted three weeks. Jazz left phone message and check her inbox to see any appointments. Furious, the anburn teenager march over to school for a good tongue lashing. But when she finds him, JAzz stopped in horror to see him with another girl. The guy wasn't taking no at the girl's slutty attire as she offer him for his "special reward" if he gets her in college. Jazz felt betrayed, shock, anger, and hurt. Not saying a word, she ran back home where she told Danny about it. She couldn't believed that a nice, sophisticated, and well-manner guy like Adam would accept a common tramp instead of a girl who relies on smarts.

Jazz remember what the girl was wearing as she saw two together. It was the definetation of slutty. Short that fall on her upper thighs, hugging them shapply. A black shirt that show up her incredible C-cups with the bottom shirt tie, exposing her pierced belly button. Her long, golden hair blowing in the wind and blue eyes like a predator. The gesture she made was her left hand moving at Adam's pants, trailing it close to his groin. Jazz is beyond disgusted when Adam accepted her offer. Jazz didn't try to be flirty to a college guy, and yet she got screw over by one who is getting into college without trying. Why do guys say they're mature and intelligent goes for someone who have not one brain cell? That's why she haven't dated anyone. Not that she try though. None of them weren't perfect, or call them perfect, like her little brother.

It was sweet that Danny invited her and their mother for a day out. Danny is so considerate when it comes to other people's feelings. Her dorky, yet kind, brother doesn't want to see his family down on the dumps. And yet his family will be the death of him due to spending time fighting ghosts and avoiding his parents, including his paranoid ghost nut job father. What Jazz doesn't know is she saw the signs between her mom and dad. As much as Jazz likes to brag, this was not something to laugh when your father neglect the entire family. When her mom fail to talk to him, Jazz march over and demanded Jack talk to his wife. She got no answer other than the sound of a blow torch against a metal. Guys working on little toys and college students accepting sluts instead of smarts. Are all men this stupid? As Jazz think about it, her eyes saw Danny who was politely asking the waitress for a drink. Jazz is really thankful Danny isn't like all the guys at school. He's very sweet and thoughtful.

And loving.

Jazz blink her blue eyes at the last word. She kept looking at Danny for two minutes, her mind race back to where Danny was groping on her right breast. Jazz's face flash red. She would have scream at him, calling him a pervert. But she knew it was an accident. So did Danny.

However, it feel nice to have his hand touch her breast. It was the first time she ever been touch this way. And that kiss was something else.

It took an ounce of reality to slap Jazz. Right now, her pussy is burning up.

Both the mother and daughter suddenly have images that include their son/brother. _"What the hell is wrong with us?!"_

Danny ate some of his fries. Hie eyes saw both his mom and older sister with red faces. He asked with concern "You two ok? You're feeling red in your faces."

The two didn't reply back to Danny, other than how kind he is being like a mate. This took them over the edge. Standing up, both scream "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" They ran to the restroom, leaving a bewildered Danny behind.

Shrugging that it could a woman's thing, Danny continue eating his half-eaten burger. _"This day is turning out...well,"_ He commented. The image of what happened between him, his older sister, and mom should never be brought up to anyone. Still, it doesn't explained why they were acting like this from the start. He never saw them acting like teenagers from school. He was surprise. Danny thought his dad leaving for the expo got his mom to bring out all that excitement in her. And Jazz? He never saw her interacting anything with the word "Fun." To anyone who have suffered an embarrassing moment with a family member, Danny wasn't one to forget this. He should be gross out or at least traumatize in kissing and groping and his face at his mother's groin. Or the part how his mother large hips were unknowingly grinding at his leg. Or how exotic Jazz made when he groped her breast (Even though he accidentally step on her foot)?

"Ahh! Why am I thinking this?" Danny complain to himself.

"You ok, sugar?" A sweet lemon voice with a Southern accent snap Danny out of his mind. Danny turn and saw a curvaceous, yet plump, twenty-three year old women. She had red hair, green eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. Her attire was a waitress outfit. A red shirt and black pants with a dark blue apron tie on her waist.

Danny flash a smile "Yes."

"I saw those two girls running to the bathroom."

"My mom and sister. Must be something in the food."

The waitress roll her eyes with a groan "Those ding-a-lings must have use the wrong dressing."

"Or it could be how this day is turning out," Danny corrected her.

"Oh, you're spending the day with your momma and sister? How cute!" The waitress beam a large smile. Danny blush, not by what she said, but her Southern accent fits her speech.

"We spent the morning in the amusement park. Now we're wondering where to go next?"

It was then the plump woman gasp and took out a paper from her apron. "Maybe this is the answer!"

She handed Danny the paper, and Danny response by the look of it "A country music dance off?"

"You should take them there!" She explained. "Everyone will be there! There's even a prize at the last one three who is remain standing! And best part, it's couple's dance!" Danny inspect the paper again. He was tempted to go after the disaster that happened in the booth. If this happen again in front of public, Danny will be a laughing stock to the entire town.

But he promise them to make this day the best. Danny nod his head "I'll think about it."

"Great! Just be there at two o'clock and bring in your dancing shoes sugar!" The waitress exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks. And it's Danny."

"Darla. I'll be seeing you and your momma and sister at the bar! Don't wait up!" Darla wink at the teenager and walk away. Danny watch her leave and he swallow his spit at her large bump. He could've swore he saw some sway on her hips.

He turn around to see Jazz and Maddie return back home with their faces clean of the red blush. Danny asked "You ok now?"

Jazz nod her head, and Maddie added "We're ok, sweetie."

"What you got there?" Jazz saw the paper her little brother held.

Danny then lay out a grin and show them the poster "How do you two feel country dancing?"

Maddie squeal "Oooh, how excited!"

Jazz rub her chin "Who gave you that?"

"A waitress named Darla. She gave me this. It say there'll be a prize for the last three people standing. Would you two be up for it?"

Smiles appear to the two Fenton woman. They said in union "Sure!"

* * *

 **Next up is their next step of the day out. Hopefully, I can get it publish at the start of Spring Break and maybe, Kunoichi of Royal Woods. Thanks for the reviews. Let's keep it going! Until next time, NiteOwl18 out!**


	4. Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes!

**Hey everyone! It's been almost three months since my last update! If you seen what I left at the start of chapter 48 in Kunoichi of Royal Woods, then you probably know already. Wednesday was my graduation ceremony. My family, grandma, and grand-aunt were there. Thank you for leaving reviews and favorites on my stories while I was gone. On to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes!**

The reminding Fenton family waste no time in going to their next destination. A place that is fifteen miles from the amusement park. _Long Stars Saloon._

Jazz heard the mid-volume of country songs inside the restaurant. They step inside and take in on the interior of the place. It is much as the color design of a saloon. Light brown on the walls and boards as the floors. Section of the booths were split into an L shape. Danny see wallpaper of cowboys in the old days on top, covering only said section. People in the booths were dressed in stereotypical cowboys and cowgirls. In fact, about fifty-five people were dressed like that! It's no doubt they're here to dance in the competition that Southern waitress told Danny. The teenager notice a few came with their dates and spouse.

The contestants moved on to the dance floor that request the employees to move the tables. The empty space was twenty-nine inches by twenty-four inches.

Maddie looked around to where she and her kids would sign up. As expected, the manager came over to them with a grin "Howdy! You folks here for the dance?" His accent was heavy Texan.

Maddie nod her head, "Me and my kids. Where do we sign up?"

The manager reply "It's by the counter. Sign up quick and get to dress."

Jazz pause. "Dress?"

"Your outfits! You can't dance in those fancy city clothes! It's disrespectful to the competition."

Danny felt like he grew a second head, "We have to dress like them to dance?"

"Yes sir-e! Folks always forget to dress up. Good thing we got some spare clothing for you and your dates in the closet. You can change in the bathroom. And be quick!"

* * *

It was two minutes before the dance was in full-swing. The contestants gather on the floor with their dates. Danny came out first with his temporary Western attire. A Western shirt with the color pink as the main color and light blue that covered 2 inch of the sleeves. A bright red trouser with a black belt and a golden buckle. Red cowboy boots with thin yellow design. A tan cowboy hat. A red bandana tied around the neck and let it hang.

Danny can felt a few people looking at him. It doesn't take a hero like him to develop a sixth sense after months of fighting ghosts. Snickers and chuckle were at his direction and a comments from woman saying how cute he looks.

Danny tilt his hat to cover his red face. He thought in annoyance _"Perhaps I'm starting to rethink this,"_ The raven haired teenager move his cowboy boots on the floor. People would complain about having boots being uncomfortable. Danny, on the other hand, doesn't knows why. He put them on and his feets weren't hurting.

Two fingers tap on the right shoulder. Danny turn around and face his older sister. His eyes bugged over Jazz's attire on the dance floor.

A dark blue denim button shirt. Long, skinny jeans that hug her hips. Brown boots that cover the bottom kneecap. Dark brown cowboy hat that is tilt over her forehead. Danny admit, even it was a little creepy, that his sister looked amazing. She was like a kick-ass and attractive female character.

Seeing the leather boots was something Danny never see her before. He remark with a snort "Jazz Fenton in boots? I must be dreaming."

Jazz playfully punch him in the arm, "Look at you, Marty Mcfly," Danny lay out a few laughs, and Jazz laugh as well.

"Jazz. Danny. I'm ready!" Both kids turn to their mother, and their reactions were unexpected. Danny's face turn red and so did Jazz.

The matriarch Fenton's attire really hugs her blessed curves, not to mention her unusual color choice. Instead of the same color like her jumpsuit (which she took it off), it was black. A leather uniform which have three button with a large U shape that expose her large cleavage. Duster coat that fall on her legs half way. A cowboy star is shown on the collar of her left coat. Black skinny jeans that, like her daughter, hugged her large rear. Regular sized cowboy boots. A holster belt. A small black cowboy hat which tile up to reveal her frame, or rather, seductive expression.

Danny was loss for words. He was too busy how incredible his mom look in that kind of cowboy uniform and her choice of color.

Maddie giggle, showing a toy gun from her gun holter "Howdy handsome," She said in a Texan accent, which made Danny felt light headed. The toy gun point at him and give a click twice. "Bang-bang."

Danny chuckled nervously "Mom, you look...uh," He was tongue-tied, not to know how to handle it. Simply because his eye caught sight of her exposed breast. Maddie simply laugh at her son's stutterness.

Jazz's eyebrows twitch. That harlot was using that outfit to lure Danny in. And have she no shame?! Wearing that in public?! And with there's children around?! She is playing a dangerous game! The anburn teenger grabs Danny's hand while still glaring at her mom. Danny's eyes focus on Maddie's cowboy outfit, succumbing to her curves. Till he heard a very familiar southern accent.

"Hiya sugar!"

Danny turn around to see Darla, the waitress from the dinner in the amusement park. And like the others, she is wearing an cowgirl attire. A Dorothy style shirt with polyester linen at the bottom of the sleeves; she tie the bottom to a knot, showing her navel. The shirt was small to hug her large chest that two buttons were off. A large brown skirt with a blue bow tied with a zig-zag and blue line around at the bottom. The skirt fall on her mid-thigh, but it does show off her legs. She have cowboy boots. Her red hair, as Danny remembered, was flowing at the back of her neck. Now the hair is tied as pigtails with blue bows around it, and they were dangling above the shoulders. To top it all of, a white cowboy hat sit on top of her hair.

Danny shot her a smile "Hey Darla!" Maddie and Jazz both hear warning signs coming from their senses. Who was she? How does she know their Danny? Does she work at the school?

And why was she talking to him?

Maddie clear her throat and give Danny a fake smile "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend, Danny?"

Danny answer "Mom, Jazz, this is Darla, she works at the dinner back in the amusement park. She's the person who give me the fyler."

Darla exclaimed "Howdy! You two must be Danny's momma and sister! Pleasure to meet you!" She gesture a hand to the two ladies. While they don't like the fact some fat hussy is talking to their Danny, that doesn't mean they could decline the offer very impolitely.

Jazz shook the woman's hand and trying her must not to show any negative emotion. "I'm Jazz, Danny's _older and protective_ sister," She grit her teeth to force a smile.

"And I'm Maddie, Danny's _very loving and protective_ mother," Maddie shook Darla's hand last.

Darla asked Danny with a grin "So Danny do you have a partner?" The large and friendly woman latch herself to Danny's arm and giving him a seductive smile "Or do you need little old me to be your dance partner?" The raven haired teenager's face turn red. His eyes look down at her large cleavage and those boobs crushing to his arm. He would try to turn her down easily without hurting her feelings.

The back of Danny's shirt is grab and pull away from Darla. He turn to see his mother's hand letting go of his shirt. The teeanger pale seeing her stern face.

"Danny already have a partner and it's me," She declare herself boldy. Jazz hung her mouth open in anime style. Maddie look at her son with her fluttering eyes, "You wouldn't mind, will you Danny?"

The raven haired teenager's face turn more red. Maddie is quivering from her bottom lip. The sparkly eyes was an additional to cave him in. Danny nervously gave a shrug "Uhm, I guess."

Maddie beam a large smile, "Great!" Danny is pull in to a hug as she added "Jazz, you dance with Dayla!"

Jazz shouted "Wait a min-!" She was cut off by the owner's voice in the microphone.

" _Folks, get your dance partner on the dance floor! The contest is about to start!"_

The rest of the competitors get into position by holding to the other's waist and locking their arms around necks. Maddie give her daughter a false sympathetic smile "Sorry sweetie, looks like you're going to have wait your turn!" She grabs Danny's hand and lures him away from Jazz and Darla.

Despite feeling a bit bummed not dancing with Danny, the red haired woman turn to Jazz with her hand offer to her "Looks like I'm your partner."

Jazz took her hand as the two get into position. The anburn teenager shot a glare at Maddie, who had her arms around her innocence brother's neck. _"You are so going to get it!"_ Jazz though as she declare to get her mother back for stealing Danny.

The owner of the restaurant spoke through the microphone, "Remember folks, you gotta keep dancing with your partner before high noon! That means this here contest," He points to the medium size Western clock. "Will end when both hands reach at 12! You have three hours to make it last. You can exchange your partner or dance with more than one, but don't let go of your partner. If you or your partner stop dancing, you're out! Last one to "

Maddie wrap her arms around Danny's neck while the frightening teen put her arms around her waist. The curvy short haired auburn woman look at Jazz who was sneering. In a tease, she stick her tongue out like a kid.

"Folks, start dancin'!" The announcer finish his words, and the first country music plays. The contenders start swinging their mates. The audiences start hooting at them. Danny and Maddie dance as well. The woman giggle as Danny grab both hands and they pull back and back to them.

"What a great dancer you are, Danny!" Maddie complimented him.

"Ah, shucks, thanks," He blush. Maddie continues laughing as they spin around.

She sighed, giving her son a loving smile "I'm so glad I'm with a loving man," Maddie unknowingly press her blessed breast against his face.

"Mom," Danny's face turn more red. "Y-You're getting to close."

"Oh hush up. You seen a pair of breast once and awhile. I noticed that when you been checking out mine. And do I mention your face in my babies back in the roller coaster ride and the photo booth?" Maddie teases him. Danny decide not to say anything, except lower his head to shield his shame. Maddie brought her hand and rub his ravel hair adorably. "It's nothing to be ashamed off. I'm flattered. I wish some men were as kind and sweet as you."

Danny pull her away and both hands grab each other, dancing left and right. He reminded "You still got dad."

Maddie scoff as she twirl around, her back press against Danny's chest. "That man wouldn't know what the differences between a pair of breasts or a pair of exhaust pipes," Danny frown in pity of his mother's relationship with his dad. As much as he want to jump right in and saved their marriage, Danny wasn't going to do it. He notice the total neglect his father have been imposing on the entire family. He barely seen him other than in the kitchen getting a snack and returning back to the basement. He remembered the look of his mom's face when she try to get Jack to spent some time away from work. Danny shook his head of his dad's disrespect of his family and his own wife. He's a lucky man to have someone as good looking as his mom as his wife. He'll damn Vlad if he gets a chance.

That won't never happen. He's not going to let his mom fall in the hands as someone as twisted as Vlad or a man who would take advantage of her hospisity like his dad. This was his mom. His provider. His Maddie.

Danny blinked. His Maddie. Where did that come from? He's been getting some unlikely emotions, and he can't explain it.

Danny press his hand firmly as her back, getting a small yelp. Maddie joked "Don't be thinking about touching my bum, sweetie, or you more of an ass man?"

Danny nervously said, a shocked look "W-Why would you-you say that?"

"Just a question."

"That's something I don't wanna answer."

"Ok. So you're more of a breast guy, right?"

Danny ignore her second question, and continue dancing. Maddie laugh, finding it funny to tease her son. She wished his hand was grabbing her bum. Not to brag, but despite having the best chest in her family, she have the great ass.

From behind them was Jazz giving Maddie the stick eye. Her dance partner had her hands around her waist while Jazz's arm lock on her neck. She doesn't know what her mother have said to Danny to cause him to embarrassed himself, but it was something very lewd.

The teenager growl, _"Trying to make the first move on Danny with your bobbies and plum ass?"_ Her hands still touching Darla's exposed waist. She swore "I'll get you for this, mom."

"What's that you say, hon?" Darla said.

"Nothing," Jazz shake her head in denial. Jazz and Darla move while dancing. The auburn teenager frown in jealousy as Maddie is spin around by her little brother. She kept a face, proving she'll dance with Danny.

"Not to worry," She said, softly so her dance partner doesn't hear. "We got the rest of the time before the dance is over. My mom may be stubborn and a hogger, but she wouldn't dare keeping Danny all day. We're both mature woman; she'll share Danny with me in no time."

* * *

Remember when Jack forgotten his and Maddie's anniversary? Danny was freaking out because they'll get a divorce, but Jazz say it was predictable and the whole thing will resolve once mom will forget about. However, Jack admits his faults and try to get his marriage fix, leading Jazz to ponder what else was wrong.

Well, Jazz was wrong again.

An hours have passed, and the first sixteen people have dropped out. There were sixty people who signed up the contest. Jazz's left eyebrows twitch in more jealousy. Maddie was still dancing with Danny. She was still hogging him! Danny laugh as he dip his mom and Maddie extend her right arm seductively. The audiences was giving them a standing ovation. It's like they're in a reality dance show. Maddie was laughing like she was a teenager.

Jazz sneered more and more. She's gonna make her move! To hell with being mature! "Follow my lead," She said to her dance partner.

"Huh?" Darla waste no time except Jazz was shifting them close to her target.

As she was near her proximity, Jazz whisper to Darla "Sorry, lady, I'm switching partners," Jazz cross her arms as she was still grabbing Darla's hands. She let go of one hand; Darla's body twist around. Jazz moves forward and swift Danny's hand, taking away from Maddie's arms and Darla landing on hers.

Darla smile "Howdy!" Maddie's violet eyes blink and look to see her eldest daughter sticking her tongue mockingly and, to add insult, flip her off. Danny blink owlish at the expected surprise of his older sister.

"Care to explain what was that?" He said, obvious.

Blushing, Jazz denied "Can a sister dance with her little brother?"

"You could have ask."

"Clueless."

"Why am I clueless?"

"Shut and dance."

Before they can impress the audience with Jazz as his new partner, the song ended. The next was the same genre, but it was a slow dance theme. All dance partners move forward and slowly dance. Jazz, with a grin, press her body against Danny. Her arms cross around the back of his neck. Danny, still oblivious, wrapped her hands on her back.

Jazz rest her head on his left shoulder. "This dance is amazing, don't you think, Danny?" Jazz was being a little flirty. Danny didn't understood behind her tone.

"Yes," He answer.

"I so needed this. You know because of what Adam did," Jazz frowned. Danny frown as well.

"I'm sorry about that," He's lucky that douchebag hasn't meet Danny or he's in a world of hurt. "You deserve better."

Jazz smile "Thanks. You're a great guy, Danny. Shame why no girl haven't claim you."

"Call me a second Tucker, but all the good ones are dating jerks with muscle and no brains," He joked.

Jazz giggle "You're more like a second Sam. By the way, where is she and Tucker?"

Danny answered "Tucker got in trouble for leaving his phone at the girl's locker room, that he left it there on purpose to film and sell it for his porn collection. And Sam and her freedom fighters are protesting the opening of _Wall-Mark_."

Jazz pause at the end of Danny's explanation on Tucker. Her left eyebrow twitches, making the teen tense. "I hope to god I'm not in the video."

Danny answer abruptly "I didn't ask him that," And he so does not want to find out from the link Tucker sent this morning.

Jazz then give him a look, "You better not watch it if he send you a link."

"I'm not," He answer. Jazz wasn't convinced. "Seriously, I'm won't."

"The last thing I want is my little brother looking at filth."

"I'm fifteen, Jazz. Guys my age looked at porn."

"Do you?"

"...No comment."

"You're so native, little brother," Jazz shook her head in disappointment. "I don't want you becoming a sex-crazed pervert like your friend."

"You got a point there," Danny deadpanned. "But don't worry, I'm not going to spy on girls in the locker room."

Jazz is still not convinced. She have an idea. With a grin, she said "And because you have your ghost powers?"

"That's ri-," Danny stopped and look at Jazz with her smile widely. "I know what you're thinking."

Then Jazz's bottom lips began to quiver, "My little brother lied to his big sister. He really is a sex-crazed pervert. Oh, where have I gone wrong~?" She pretended to cry.

Danny's mouth hang open in dismay. Jazz was crying like a mother reacting to her son losing his virginity at an early age. In confusion, Danny pat her in the back as he said "Don't cry, Jazz! I stop doing that when Sam caught me!" Jazz stopped crying and stare at him. "She gave me...some verbal tongue lashing," The raven haired teenager remembered when Sam have caught him peeping at the girl's locker room and the scene she made. He flinched how loud her voice was.

Jazz stopped crying and pat him on the hair like a child, "Good boy. I'm sure Sam given you your punishment."

"More like blackmail," He corrected, making Jazz frown. She doesn't like where he's heading. "Sam promised not to tell to you about me abusing my powers if I do something she ask. Remember the destruction of the auto-dealership three weeks ago?"

Jazz hummed "They say it was a ghost attack, but they only destroyed S.V.U. Was that you?"

"Sam said it was a threat to the environment," He said with guilt. "Then she made me transformed as Danny Phantom and spread awareness of animals being sent to meatpacking industries and convince everyone at school to eat better while Sam giving pamphlet of Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian."

Jazz frown more, not liking how Sam took advantage of her little brother's powers for her own moral standards. She objected "That's so low of her!"

"I deserved it. It was my fault."

"But that doesn't give Sam the right to blackmailed you and doing things you don't want to do! You your own man, Danny. Don't let her abuse you!"

Danny look to see a few bystanders were listening on her raunt. He said "Take it down a notch. Sam is not "abusing" me."

"And that's the kind of denial you'll get when you're in this kind of relationship. You're a good guy, Danny. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

Danny is touched by her eldest sister's words. "Thank you, Jazz. And any guy would be lucky to be with you too."

Jazz plant a kiss on Danny's cheek, and thanked him. They returned to slow dance. Danny meant every word for Jazz. She was a bright and smart young woman. Guys like Adam were assholes of not noticing how real beauty works. Jezz, he sounds like Sam when he's eyeing on Paulina. The thought of Jazz running into the arms of another guy was troubling for him. Danny doesn't know anything about Jazz's relationship. And the one with Johnny 13 doesn't count because he was a real asshole that wanted to steal her body in favor of Kitty. Jazz was under Kitty's possessions that Johnny gave her during their "dates." His dad was used to beating guys with a stick, or with his weapons, if they come close to his princess, but that was in the past. Jack doesn't know who Adam was or why was Jazz seeing him in the first place. Danny didn't know either, and after what he did to Jazz, he wished he got to know him earlier so he can beat the crap out of him for breaking Jazz's heart. Like how Jazz is worrying about the wrong girl abusing Danny, Danny felt the same way. He doesn't want some jerk who have eyes on gals that looked like hookers taking advantage of his Jazz. His princess.

Danny's eyes, repeating what he had said. His Jazz? His princess? There it is again. First the weirdness with his mom, and now with Jazz?

What the hell is going on?

Danny felt a hip bump against his left leg. It was Maddie dancing with Darla. The violet eyed woman asked "Mind if I cut in?"

Jazz gave her a firm "No!", but Maddie grab Danny's hand and push Darla to dance with Jazz.

Maddie give her son a seductive grin "Miss me?" Jazz was sneering behind her teeth. Her hands crush against Darla's hands.

"Hon, you're crushing my hands," Darla said, but no reaction from the auburn teenager. Instead, Jazz, still locking hands with the Southern chubby woman, spin around to get near them.

Maddie is shove by the twirl and Jazz took her place back in Danny's arms. Darla ended up in the hands of a stranger. Maddie push a woman out of the competition, where her hands were locked at a dark skin man in a brown cowboy uniform.

The man grinned in a leech manner, eyeing on her curves in that leather. Maddie was freaked out at his stare.

"Hiya, sweet cheeks, fancy you for a real man's touch?" His voice was deep. Maddie's left eyebrow twitch as he felt his left hand moving down her hip.

Danny then heard a girish scream and the announcer shouting "You're out!" He turn around to see the man on the floor, holding his groin.

"What was that?" He asked, Jazz's hand move his head to meet her eyes.

"Nothing. Keep dancing!"

Maddie is with another gentleman, who have lost his partner. Unlike the man who was feeling a cope and being berated by his wife, he was trying not to lose his cool as his hands were on her wide hips. He was being intimidated by Maddie's glare that say "Touch me and you're getting it!" They dance to Danny and Jazz. With her birthing hips, she bump Jazz out and Maddie went back in.

Jazz was in the arms of the previously male Maddie was dancing with. The man give her a smile that creeped her out. "Come here often?" He asked.

Jazz then karate kick him in the chest, shouting "Pervert!" He was sent out of the dance floor.

"You're out!" Jazz is now dancing with another guy, glaring at her mother stealing her Danny.

Danny heard her sister's scream. "Was that Jazz?" He wondered in concern.

"Probably," Maddie shrugs her shoulders.

Jazz and her partner moves forward, shifting left and right. Jazz hit her mother with her hips, but Maddie grab Jazz by the arm, and the auburn teenager was let go of her partner's arms. Danny and the other guy were left without partners.

But in a split second before the announcer can caught them, Darla rushes in and sweep Danny away, leaving the poor man to be disqualified.

Darla smile "Hiya suga! Looks like I come to save the day!"

"Thank you, Darla," He thanked her.

Maddie and Jazz saved themselves by dancing with each other. Both of them glared at the Southern chubby woman dancing with their Danny.

The mother looked at Jazz in sarcastically "Great plan, Jazz."

"Ah, shut up, mom! You started it first!" Jazz argue back.

While the two were arguing, Danny and Darla looked at them as the first ones to see them. Danny is shocked to see them fight like children.

Darla asked "Do they do this?"

"Not at this level to make me passed out of public embarrassment. Sorry you have to see that," He frown in attempts to apologized.

"Don't sweat, hon," Darla wave her hand. "My family are ones for embarrassing me when I was your age. I ain't seen nothing."

Danny sighed in relief. Darla giggle, finding the teen he was dancing cute. She commented "You sure are cute. Taking your momma and sister dancing."

"It's the least I can do. They been having problems they're dealing with, and I don't want to see them sad."

"Awww, ain't you are a ray of sunshine!" Darla squealed, making the teen chuckle. "It takes a man to show a girl a good time."

Before both Fenton women can drag the teenager from her, the slow dance ended. The next song plays, only this was have an upbeat tune.

"Oh, that's what I'm talkin' about!" She shriek in delight before giving Danny a playful grin. "Better hold on to my hands, darlin', I'm about to get it on!" Danny's body moves by the Southern chubby women's rhythm in a fast pace.

The dance was half way done. The contestants dropped out due to recent circumstances. Their dancing left their legs tired and feets hurting of the uncomfortable boots. Some of them collapse on the floor from exhaustion. A few got kicked out of the dance floor for trying to hit on Jazz and Maddie. Beside Jazz, Darla, Danny, and Maddie, there were twenty people left.

The clock reads it was thirty minutes left before the dance was over. The owner spoke in the microphone, "thirty minutes! And it looks like this dance-off will end than I expected!" A couple dropped out from the dance floor when they couldn't get up with the music.

Darla swing Danny around. She twirl her huge body and grinds her back at Danny. The teenager was still holding her hands as closed as he can. The women can feel the her world spinning. She laughs cutely, wrapping her arms to bring Danny close to her body.

"Nice dance moves, Danny!"

"Thanks. I practice in free time."

Darla hummed seductively, she trail her fingers across the boy's right cheek, "How old are you?"

"F-Fifteen," Danny pulls her away and bring her back in his arms.

"Mmm~, so young. Do you have a girlfriend?" Darla turn around and grinds her wide ass at the boy's pants. Danny stuttered, trying not to get a boner. Even he try to not see her large breast.

Danny's eyes looked at the ceiling. "N-No."

"Shame. You such a cutie pie," Turning to face him again, Darla commented again, her eyes half lit

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. You're in a relationship?" He asked, swinging round with her partner.

Darla teases humorously "Trying to swipe little old me, hon?"

Danny let out a cough/laugh, "Just asking."

"No, actually, but I am in the market," Darla said, making Danny's eyes shrink down. "Oh, don't act so surprise. I know you been checking me out from the minute I meet you back in the amusement park," Like a deer in the headlights, Danny remembered Darla swaying her huge ass after she departed from delivering the poster of the contest. Darla laugh more, adding a cute snort during it. What she didn't notice were two furious females who were minutes away from getting into a fist fight with her.

Maddie and Jazz had heard the conversation between the two and both have very similar thoughts about it.

Jazz frown venomously, her left fist clutching against her mother's _"Oh hell no! I'm not going to let my little brother losing his virginity to that fat bitch!"_

Maddie's maternal instinct rises very high, _"Like I'm going to let that whore take away my baby boy!"_

Both women looked at each other, agreeing on the same path. They're not going to let another women take away their Danny.

Jazz asked, narrowing her eyes "You got a plan?"

Maddie nod her head, "Follow my lead," She and her daughter side left to Danny and Darla. More dancers stopped and went to an open table.

Danny was getting more awkward as Darla is now taking the lead more often than when Danny did. This time, she was bumping her hips against his pelvis more often. Danny arms were below her huge chest. He had to make sure not to cop a feel or he'll face a woman's wrath. That's the last thing he wants.

Darla moan erontically in his ear as she said softly with her eyes close "I feel safe in your arms, suga~," She cooed.

Her behind was rubbing more at his pants. Danny can feel his member rising up. If something doesn't come and rescue him from public embarrassment, he's going to lose it. Literally lose it. Two hands reach Danny's shoulders and with a combine tug, he was free from Darla's big caboose.

"Mom? Jazz?"

Both women grinned as Jazz said "You'll thank us later," Danny saw his hands were grabbed by both his mom and sister. They were dancing around in a circle.

Darla saw her partner leaving and the announcer pointed at her "You're out!" The women pout childishly and march off the stage. There were six people left.

"Six people left and five minutes!"

Danny look at the remaining contestants and said to his mom and Jazz "Shall we back out?"

Maddie shook her head in mock disapproval "I did not raise my boy to be a quitter."

"We come this far!" Jazz exclaim with a smile. "Let's show everyone our finishing moves!"

Danny chuckle at their enthusiasm. The music kick off in high gear. The raven haired teengaer first pull away his mom and brought her back like a lasso. Jazz is dipped down. For a slight seconds, the three dance a little before returning in the teenagar's arms. The audience go wild for the three Fentons. Jazz and Maddie twirled with each other as Danny added a couple of moves of his own such as side-stepping with one boot forward and one boot back. Locking their arms together, each family member grab their belts and move left and right in rhythm. The other dancers couldn't keep up with them as their legs were tired. One by one they slowly stopped and they were called out to leave the stage.

"Five...four...three...two...one...and the dance is over! We have a winner!" The spotlight shines to the last dancers. The audience clapped to Danny, Maddie, and Jazz. All three of them bow their heads.

The owner went to them, microphone in his hand "Tarnation! That there have got to be the greatest hoedown I had ever seen! You got some fine dancing moves, partner!" He slap Danny's back.

"Thank you," Danny said. Maddie and Jazz both give their partners a kiss to each cheek.

The Texan owner laugh "You got some mighty fine ladies!" Maddie and Jazz giggle as Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Well, here is the prize!" An employee comes on stage with a first place trophy and stack of bills inside them. "First place and two-thousand dollars!" He hands it to Danny. More claps and cheers erupted again, even those who were in the dance-off show their admiration.

The three Fenton member left the stage. To both women's erie, Darla show up with a large grin. "Congrats on the winning, Danny!" She said.

"Thanks, Darla," Danny replied, giving the trophy to Jazz. "Sorry about my folks stealing me away."

Darla giggle "Don't sweat it, Danny! I had fun dancing with you! Say what do you plan on doing right now?"

Jazz and Maddie each stood to Danny's sides protectively and slightly glaring at the woman. "Danny is still with us, ma'am. The whole day is about us," Jazz stated.

Darla pouted "Shoot! I was hoping spent some time, cutie!" She took out her notepad and pen she had used from the amusement park from her pants. Finishing writing done, she gave the paper to Danny. "Call me if you're free," Darla then kiss Danny on the cheek. The raven haired teenager blush, feeling the kiss mark. Both Fenton woman struggle to keep their emotions but their glares lower at the whore.

"Bye Danny~!" Darla turn away, once again swaying her large hips. It got some looks from the crowd and wolf-whistle. Danny flinch at the hard slap from their wifes. The paper from Danny's hand is snatch from Maddie and she and Jazz saw it was her number.

"No, uh-uh," The women shook her head and crumbling the paper with her hands. Danny roll his eyes how his mother was reacting.

Jazz suggested "Let's get back to our clothes. I think mine is starting to feel sweaty," She and Maddie went to the changing room while Danny follows them.

* * *

He didn't notice an invisible Desiree peeping from the window. She grin happily at her work.

"It's all going to plan," She said to herself. "Oh, you're getting more than money, Danny. But you'll have to wait sooner~." Desiree laugh before flying away.

* * *

 **This was a long chapter, but it was worth it! The tension is building up! What's going to happen next? Find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Alone Time At The Mall!

**What up, everyone?! It's time for chapter five of A Ghost's Free Day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Alone Time At The Mall!**

The day wasn't over yet for the three Fenton members. Maddie suggest they got to the mall to spent all the money they won from the dance contest. Originally, they were planning to go to the mall next after the dance off, but with two thousand dollars, they're going to have a great time.

Maddie turn to her two kids and said "Why don't we spent some time apart?" She took out the money and divide it to sixty-six hundred dollars to Jazz and Danny. "Danny, you're free to look around. Me and Jazz are gonna have some girl time."

"You sure?" Danny said, a bit concerned as he put the money in his pants. "I can stay here."

"We'll be fine, Danny. Just stay out of trouble," Maddie leans in and kiss him on the cheek. Jazz growl under her throat before giving her little brother a kiss on the cheek.

Jazz said "Meet us back here at six o'clock," Danny looked at his watch and saw it was around four. He nods and wave his byes to them. The anburn teenager look at her mother, "So what do you want to do?"

Maddie give her a cheeky grin and point at the store behind her daughter. When she did, Jazz's face turn red at the risque lingerie store _Victoria's Secret._ With no word, the woman drag her daughter inside the store.

Danny walked as he ponders what to do with his share of the money. There's bound to be a sale on video games and comic books right about now. Some new clothes wouldn't hurt. If Tucker was here with him, he'll probably ask Danny to buy that lame guy's perfume that can make all the ladies want him or order a X-rated movie. Sam, she'll probably use that money to help a worthy cause.

Speaking of his friends, it's been almost entire day without hearing any of them. Taking out his phone, Danny called Tucker's number. He must be out of detention.

" _Danny! Thank god I can hear your voice!"_

He sounds desperate. Danny said "Hey Tucker, how was detention?"

" _It was horrible!"_

"Did Paulina and Star rejected you showing their breasts?" He joked.

" _No, they just give me death stares and move their tables away from me. They're still ticked off that the video caught them in their underwears. No pun intended. And they were about to skip class. And to make matters worse, Teslaff was there!"_

Danny frown in pity, "What did she make you do?"

" _She made all of us run fifteen laps and do sit-ups! When we get a break, she put on an exercise video! It was torture!"_ Tuckler was blubbering in the other line. _"I couldn't use my phone! That wildebeest took it away!"_

Serve him right. Danny shake his head at his friend's constant drama. He said "At least it's over for you."

" _That's where you're mistaken, my friend. My parents found out about my "accident", and they grounded me for five days!"_

"I'm surprised they didn't take your phones and equipment away."

" _They did. But not all of them. I'm talking to you on my secret phone. So how's everything?"_

"It's good. My day is unexpected," He answered.

" _Which ghost attacked you?"_

"None. It's weird. There hasn't been any ghosts bothering me on my day off with mom and Jazz."

" _You're spending the day with your mom and sister?"_ Danny notice some unease tone from his friend.

He asked "What's wrong with hanging with them?"

" _Nothing if you want your classmates see you with girls who are related to you and become the laughing stock!"_

Danny frowned "My parents are already the town's laughing stock. Well, just my dad. When I hang out with mom and Jazz, there was no borders around us."

" _What did you three do?"_

"We went to the Amusement Park, rode a lot of rides and I won prizes for them," Danny explained. "After that we went to a restaurant where we entered a Country dance off. Long story short, we kicked butt."

A laugh escape from Tucker. _"Did they made you wear cowboy outfits?"_

"Yes. Everyone is dressed up. You should have seen us dance. We won two-thousand dollars. We're at the mall right now. Mom and Jazz are having some alone time. I'm free to look around."

" _Two-thousand dollars, eh? Hey Danny, you mind doing me a solid?"_

"No, Tucker," Danny said, deadpanned. "I'm not buying you any porn," He lowered his voice to avoid any stares from the crowd.

" _Ugh, I wasn't going to ask you that! Fine, maybe I was! You own me, man! I gave you the link of that juicy stuff!"_

"About that. Tucker, answer me this, did Jazz happened to be on the film?" Danny demanded.

" _..."_

"Tucker!"

" _...For only a minute when she was getting her towel. But I do say she must really love her choice in blue."_

Danny stopped and growl "You better take those words back right now!"

" _Jeez, calm down, Danny! I said it like it was complement!"_

"That's my sister!"

" _Ok, ok, I take it back!"_

A loud women's voice was heard. _"Tucker Foley! Are you calling on a phone?!"_

" _Oh, shit! Gotta go, Danny! Make sure no one at class saw you dancing! No ma!"_ The phone line ended.

Danny then decides to call Sam since she was at her protest with her other vegan friends. The phone picked up.

"Hey Sam-!"

"I can't talk right now, Danny! We're holding people to prevent from entering the store! It's gonna get wild! Talk to you soon!"

Danny hang up. Well, at least Sam's day is turning out alright. Now where to hit first? He turn his head to where he stopped and saw it was the comic book store. He have been wanting to buy some comics a while ago. He chuckle "Well, that's convenient," He enter the store.

* * *

In _Victoria's Secret,_ in one of the changing rooms, Maddie and Jazz were in there. The anburn teenager's face couldn't get any more redder than being at a store where desperate woman buys trashy clothes to make them more desirable or sharing a dressing room with her mother.

Maddie then sit down on the installed chair. A look of her face was nervousness but she quickly shake it off to put on her mother's face.

"Sit down, sweetie. We need to talk," She said to Jazz. The teenager sit to an empty space that wasn't cover by her large hips.

"About what?" Jazz raise an eyebrow.

"It's about Danny. I've been noticing something about Danny," Maddie spoke, making the teenager's eyes go shock.

Has her mother found out about Danny being part ghost? But that's impossible! There's hasn't been a ghost attack all day. Jazz didn't find any logic to this since she was too busy trying to get over her bad day from Adam's lies. If her mom does know Danny's secret, how did she found out and why here all of days. Glupping, Jazz said as she try to get out of this "Mom, whatever is you have secrets of Danny, try to understand that he's not what you think."

"I know you love him," Maddie reply.

"Of course I love him, but I don't-"

"I mean, you _love_ him," The women put emphasis on the word "love" to her daughter. Jazz stopped to process what her mother meant. It took her one look from Maddie's face to understood.

She stuttered, her face really red "You think-! O-Oh, no! You're wrong!"

"Jazzmine Fenton," Maddie call her her full name. "Don't lie to me. Tell me, do you love Danny?"

Jazz felt like she's been caught looking at someone's answer on a test. As an honest role model, she felt it was her duty to admit to everything. This one made her question if she was willing to admit her mother for her incestious feelings toward her little brother. In defeat, she couldn't lie despite covering Danny and his injuries from his ghost patrols.

"Yes. I love him. I mean, I really love him, like how you and dad loved. Or used to. Forgive me for using your steady relationship as reference," Jazz lower her head down to avoid being glare in contempt by her mother. Her chin is brought by Maddie's fingers and Jazz saw a fade smile from her face, thinking if her brain was playing tricks.

"I see," Maddie begin, her violet eyes half lid. "It seems I'm not the only one," Jazz's eyes lid up in more surprise. She brought up a finger, indicating if she have the same forbidden feelings. Maddie nod her head, making Jazz gasp loudly from her mouth before it was covered by her mother's gloved hand.

"Jeez, don't be so dramatic, honey," She remarked, bringing her hand down.

Jazz said, rubbing her mild headache "How can I? My mother have feelings for her son."

"Said the girl who wants to be her little brother's lover," Maddie remark with a smug grin, making Jazz turn her face to avoid it. "Question is, when did it start? Because I have no idea."

It was Jazz turn to make be smugy. "Aren't you suppose to the be the genius one?" She got a slap at the back of her head.

"Watch your tone, young lady."

"It happened all of a sudden." Jazz admit, giving a glare at her for the stun. "Me and Danny at the fair; we clicked. I push them away, but when I dance with him, it was magic. Call it a cliche to say that, but there wasn't any weirdness around. How about you, mom? When did those feelings happened?"

"Same thing," Maddie also admits, spacing out by looking at the ceiling. A laugh escape. "It's weird. Here we are, hopelessly depressed that our relationship aren't perfect or failing. And Danny, our Danny, want to spent the day with us to make us happy. Everything Danny had done today is the ideal of what the perfect man is."

"It's just him, sensing something is wrong and wanted to see us move on," Jazz smile, a blush appear on her cheeks. "I'm surprise none of the girls at his school ever made a move on him if he this kind and considerate of someone's feelings."

Maddie pondered "I wonder if Sam ever tell him," This brought Jazz a sour mood at the mention of the goth. Maddie caught her expression. "Something I say?"

"It's nothing. So we're both accepting our feelings to Danny? In here, of all places? Nice place to pick," She sarcastically commented the last words.

"Well, where did you thought we were going to share our feelings? At a Hot Topic store?" Maddie jokes, and the two Fenton women laugh. They cease their laughter. Both women took time to process the acceptance of their feelings to their son/brother. The only thing to do is will Danny accept them? If so, how and who would claim him?

Slapping her hands against her knees, Maddie raise her biggest question. "So now what?"

"We ask Danny our feelings to him and see if he accepts them."

"How?" Jazz points a flaw. "Danny is a sweet guy, but he's as clueless as dad to point out the signals."

Maddie gives off a sultry laugh, "You forgot one thing, dear," She stand up to face Jazz. "We Fenton women have the combination of smarts, sassy, and sexy!" In respond, she give her firm booty a slap. "We'll have to communicate Danny with our bodies!"

Jazz said, her heart stopped "You're serious?"

"He's a teenager. All teenage boys are hormonal in their age and will do anything to please their sex drive. And yes, I do look at Danny's porn stash. I swear that boy is starting to act like his pervy friend."

"You think that's pervy, he's actually got detention for leaving his gizmo in the girl's locker room for the intention of seeing them naked," Jazz revealed the info to Maddie, making the women roll her eyes.

"Why am I not surprise?" Maddie admits in some days when Danny brings Tucker and Sam in their home, the tech-savvy eyes on her whenever he can. He even saw him looking at Jazz. After they left, Maddie double checks the house if Tucker "accidentally" left his PDA or a spy bug in the bedroom, bathroom, or living room. When she found his PDA and saw it was recording, she "accidentally" step on it before giving it back to Tucker. She continues her plan to seduce Danny "Anyways, Danny needs a women in his life. Or in this case, two. And we're the ones who fit in the category. When Danny gets back, we say we want to go home and see a movie. And when he's feeling tire, it's time we show him the goods."

"And how are we going to show him our goods?" Jazz asked. Maddie grin widely, making the teenager facepalm of her words making it worse.

"We're in _Victoria's Secrets,_ Jazzy Pants. There's bound to be anything in here that can turn him on!"

Jazz rub her left shoulder, being insecure about seducing Danny. "I'm not sure."

"Jazz," Maddie touch her daughter's right thigh with a loving smile. "Danny won't think any different of you less like that boy. He'll love you just the way you are."

This raise some spirits to the anburn teenager. Maddie give her a pat on the back as she open the door "Come on! We got some bras and panties to see!" She exits with a schoolgirl laugh. Jazz giggle nervously before following her mother. But it's for Danny.

Their Danny. A loving smile is form on her face.

* * *

Danny enter the next store after his trip to the comic book store. He really hit it big of what he found. Seven Marvel comics, with three belonging to the _Strange Tales_ anthology. And it was in mint condition! And it only cost him thirty-five dollars! This was one hell of a deal, Danny said to himself.

He went to the Men's section and look at the shirts. Danny wasn't trying to compete with the A-Listers. He learned that and it didn't end well. He just want to wear something other than wearing the same T-shirt. Sam give him some pointers of dressing to bring out the inner self, but she was trying to make him into a goth. And Tucker wants him to bring his inner sexiness. He look at one shirt after another till he found one that scream his likeness.

A shirt of his alter-ego's jumpsuit, minus the DP symbol of his chest. The design instead had white rings around the sleeves. His blue eyes then spot a jean jacket, but it was all white. Some employee must have place this by accident. Danny shrug, it look like a really sweet jacket. After getting a pair of dark brown pants, he heads to the changing room. Danny stripped off his clothings. He pause to see himself in the mirror. From his fights with his enemies, Danny gain a body that was like completing the first stage of exercising. He rubs his four pack gently, taking in pride.

He sit down to try on the pants when he heard his phone buzz. Danny saw it was a message from Jazz. It said she and mom are trying on clothes. Danny reply it was ok as he was.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Danny muttered to himself. He was glad both his mother and sister were taking care of themselves. Yet, he can't help but feel envy. Yes, he got time away from them, but he still wants to continue spending the day with them. Call him sexist and chivaist, Danny felt he should have stay with them to avoid trouble. As they enter the mall, the raven haired teenager recall seeing a few men giving them dirty stares and wolf whistle. Spending the entire day with them brought out his inner gentlemen and wants to keep anyone who try touching his mom or older sister. They've already suffered enough problems from men. They should leave them alone. Both women got a man and it's him.

Danny pause, the feelings were back again. Ever since the dance, Danny have been thinking thoughts of both his mom and sister. Feelings...he rather not say. A blush appear in his face. Danny cover his face in shame. He shouldn't be having any kind of feelings!

But he won't fight back.

Was he disgusting because he was thinking a lot about his mom and older sister? Did he felt he had to fill in their empty holes in their hearts because of what they been through? Dad was a jerk to neglect someone as wonderful like his mom. And that asshole Adam missed out at what a great lady Jazz is. Pardon himself if he felt it was his job as the only male in the house to make both Fenton women happy. Is it that a man's job to make his girl happy?

Danny doesn't care. His mom's marriage is splitting and his sister's relationship isn't healing. And he's the only guy that can help them.

After putting on the clothes, Danny look at his new attire in the mirror. The white jean jacket was a perfect addition to his black shirt. And his dark brown pants was really bringing in the colors on both jacket and shirt combined.

Danny nods in approval. He's taking them.

He search and found five more shirts and three pairs of pants. All of them meet approval in Danny's ends. He purchased them all. He spent 165 dollars.

Danny descend down the escalator. He heard his phone buzz. It was probably his mom or sister. Danny saw it wasn't a text, but a link to a video. He click it, and Danny's eyes turn wide. It was a video of him in the dance contest, along with Maddie and Jazz.

He mumble "Oh man, now everyone is going to see me dance," Danny saw the video was in YouTube. It was uploaded by someone in the restaurant. It got over a hundred thousand views. He check on both his Facebook and Instagram accounts and there was the video of it. There were comments relating to Danny dancing, saying he look like a loser and dance like a loser. He guess they belong to the A-Listers, primary Dash. He scroll down to see, in his anger, lewd and dehumanizing comments toward Darla, Maddie, and Jazz. Danny's hand clutch at his phone, not enough to break it. His anger soften when he saw comments about Danny being a total sweetheart to the three ladies and an excellent dancer. Danny blush at a few added he look cute in his cowboy uniform.

This made him smile as he added "Well, at least one thing came out of it."

* * *

It was five-thirty. The boy wanted to check some stores, but he have enough stuff. Danny return back to the place where his sister ask him to meet up. As expected, Maddie and Jazz return with a bag in one hand.

"Hey Danny," Both women called out with large smiles.

"Hey. You two done?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was just clothes shopping," Jazz hold up a bag that didn't match the color scheme as _Victoria's Secrets_ store. Both women found two discarded bags from the trash and used as disguise for their little surprise for the clueless boy.

Maddie cover her laugh to not let her son know their plan. She asked "What you bought, Danny?"

"Some comics and new clothes. Where do you guys want to go next?"

Maddie look at Jazz, who response with a nod, and turn to Danny "We think it's time to head home."

Danny frown, a bit concern "You guys don't want to continue the day?"

"We love it," Maddie tug on her son's cheek lovingly. "Thank you for taking the time to be with us. Me and Jazz are tired and want to head home."

Jazz added "Yes. I propose we watch a movie and order pizza. Sounds good, little brother?"

Danny respond with a smile "Sure. Let's head home," The three Fenton members walked together after declaring their day out was over. It was fun for them to relax with no worries, no problems, and no ghosts. The raven haired teenager wonder how will the day actually ends during they sit on the couch and watch a movie and eat pizza? Danny pause his thoughts to see the men looking at the two sexy women with those looks again. He puff his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Both women weren't surprise how Danny was acting, and wanted to hold their cooing at the display. Like they knew what Danny was thinking, both women had the same thought of what occurs next.

" _Don't worry, Danny. You'll learn how the day ends~."_ They give him a seductive glance for a while and look straight ahead.

* * *

From above the mall, Desiree saw them leaving the building. A cheerful squeal escape from her lips, "This is going to be delightful! The poor boy doesn't know what tonight will come!" She pause for a second before adding "I should get there before them!" She flies in high speed to the Fenton house, preparing herself to see the result of her wish.

* * *

 **We're near at the end of their day out! Which means a steamy sex scene is coming up on the next chapter! Now I'm not sure how I can pull this off. Maybe you guys can provide some advice in your reviews. Until then, be ready for the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out! Also catch up on the new chapters of Kunoichi of Royal Woods and Skyhawk Unleashed.**


	6. Feelings Shared!

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it took me so long! I got to get this chapter right. The one with the sex scene. I have to look up for research. It took all day to finish it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Feelings Shared!**

The Fenton family returned home after their day out. It was close to seven in the evening. Jazz put her and Maddie's bags in the table. Danny run up the stairs to place his bag in his room. He didn't see his mother watching him.

As he was gone, Maddie turn to Jazz and said "Hide the bags in my room and don't let Danny see you," Jazz grab the bags and head upstairs. While she's up, Maddie grab the phone and dial for pizza. She was calm when she's ordering on the outside. On the inside, she couldn't contain her excitement of her and Jazz sharing some time along with Danny and, if they play their cards right, they could have some _fun._

Danny closed the door and place the bags on the ground. The raven haired teenager sit on the bed and took off his shoes. He heard the buzzing sound from his pants. Danny took out his phone, suggesting it'll probably be a call from one of his classmates who saw him dance. Possibly a girl.

Danny perish the thought. When he saw the owner of the call, it was Sam.

He hit the answer call, and held up his left ear.

"Sam?"

" _Danny!"_

He was curious how low her voice was. Concern raise his mind. "Sam? Are you alright?"

" _Actually, quite the opposite! I'm in jail!"_

Danny's blue eyes wide in shock. "Jail?! What happened?!"

" _Those sell-outs from Wall-Mark call the cops! They say we were trespassing! It started when our peace rally wasn't getting anyone's attention. So we did the most desperate thing. We chain yourself to block the front entrance."_

Danny muttered "Oh, no."

" _It got their attention, but they were asking us to move. Then the employees got involved and try to remove us, which was a violation of our civil rights!"_

"Tell me you didn't fight."

" _It was a nonviolent protest. But when the employees are forcing us to leave, things got really heavy. One employee shoved our peace rally member and, everything went to shit! It took the entire cops to take us down in minutes with pepper spray and baton."_

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Sam laugh at his concern _"Relax. A few bruises, but I'll live. I even punch several cops! So there's an upside!"_

Danny place his hand on his forehead in comedic relief. Sam seem to be relaxed despite getting herself arrested. He asked "Where are you?"

" _At the station. They're holding us in a jail cell until they can charge us with disorderly conduct and assaulting. My parents and grandmother are there right now."_

"Are they mad?"

" _My parents are embarrassed that not only I'm in jail, but I'm sharing a cell with a couple of hippies. Their words, not mine. My grandma is shouting to the chief, demanding my release. She's proud of what I had to do."_

Danny then heard a few voices in the background shouting "You can't hold us in here!" and "We have rights!" He said "Who's that?"

" _My friends. I'm talking to you on a cell phone when those pigs confiscate my things."_

"Where did you hide your phone?"

Three seconds of awkward pause. _"You don't want to know."_

" _Hey, I suppose to be on a date with my girlfriend!"_ One peace rally member shouted.

Danny scratch his chin, "You're not worry you're gonna get spotted?"

" _I'm hidden in a group, Danny."_

Another one asked _"Did you say Danny?! As in the kid in the video?!"_

" _Chuck!"_ Sam hissed at her friend

" _Let me speak to him! That dude can dance!"_

" _Later! I'm talking to him first!"_

" _Ok!"_

" _Sorry about that."_

Danny said, a mild blush appear "I suppose your friends saw the video."

" _When we were blocking the entrance, my friends saw the video in YouTube. Gotta say, you look pretty adorable in your cowboy boots,"_ Danny heard the tease from the goth.

"Turns out you were right when I shouldn't be worrying about ghosts. Actually, there hasn't been ghosts around all day."

" _For real? Sounds like they didn't want to break up your fun time with your mom and Jazz."_

Danny pouts while Sam chuckle at her own remark. He continues "Things went great, by the way. No problems during the day. We're home now about to watch a movie and eat pizza."

" _Lucky dog. You and Tucker get to have life outside while I'm stuck here like a bird."_

"Tucker called during our trip in the mall," Danny briefly explain. "His parents weren't too happy for his stun, and he got grounded. They even took his phones and PDAs away."

" _Ha! Serve that little pervert right! And here I was going to kick his ass the next time I see him!"_

"Have you heard from your parents and grandma yet?"

" _Not yet. The chief probably going to give me a slap on the wrist and sent me to community service. Still, my parents won't forget about this."_

" _Hey! Is that phone?!"_ Danny yelp, rising up from his bed. _"Hand it over!"_

" _Prive it from my hands, pigs!"_ Sam shouted at the officer. _"Gotta go! See you, Danny!"_

Danny's phone cut out. The raven haired teenager fell back on his bed, rolling his eyes on his friends' quirks. Call him a hypocrite, Tucker and Sam always get into this sort of situations. His phone buzz as a text arrived from his Facebook profile.

To his surprise, it was from Paulina Sanchez.

It reads, _"I never knew how handsome you are in that outfit, Danny~! And you never told me you can dance. Call me sometimes~;)"_

As much as Danny would like to pride himself of getting a positive comment from the hottest girl in school, he wasn't feeling it. Today was all about making both women in the house feel happy. He didn't worry about his ghost problems and his classmates. Before his day with the girls started, Danny wanted to spent in his room all alone and not have to deal with any problems on his weekend. If he didn't have ghost problems, then Danny would lazyly stay in his room and do what any teenage boy do. Play video games. Read comic books. Look at the link of the girl's locker room Tucker got.

Danny pause. He had forgotten about the video link. He looked at the door, making sure it was locked. It was. The teenager spent the entire day with his mom and sister. Maybe just a peak.

He lays down on his bed and his head rest on the pillow. His fingers hit the left arrow to look for the link. And press it.

The video screen shows the girl's locker room. It's empty for five seconds. He heard the chattering of the girls entering. The first few girls was in the shot, unknowingly being recorded. Where did Tucker hide his PDA? Danny wondered. His blue eyes saw them taking their sweaty gym clothes off, exposing their bras and panties.

Danny commented how great they looked "Gym class sure have them being fit."

To the right were Paulina talking to her friend, Star Strong. Danny remembered from Tucker they were planning to skip school to visit a sale in the mall. Now he was hearing the conversation in their underwear. The Latina queen bee was wearing a lacy pink bra to hold her C-cups and a small thong to show her wide hips and incredible legs. Star's attire were red; her B-cups were a sight to behold and legs are fit enough to dance.

But, strangely, Danny wasn't feeling it.

The video then skip to another section of the girl's entering to change their gym clothes. Danny's feelings still haven't changed. He didn't even pop a feeling in his pants when one girl had a killer behind that was similar to Darla.

Danny slide his finger over, skipping more greatest moments. He stopped near the end. The door open. No girls chattering in the background. The identity of the girl step out, shocking Danny.

In the video was Jazz.

Danny mutter to his pervy friend, lying he didn't see his sister walking in. He said, growling "Next time, Tucker. I'm sending you to the Ghost Zone!"

Danny saw Jazz appear to be dripping wet and her expression was livid. She said "Dash and his buddies. Purposely splashing milk in the lunchroom," The teenager's level of little brother mode kick in, taking a mental note to himself the next time he sees Dash and his friends.

She took out a towel and prepare drying herself off. The next step really made Danny wide his eyes. Jazz took off her black shirt. Her B-C medium cups jiggle behind her blue bra. His face turned redder and redder when the pants were off. A blue thong. Danny couldn't look away how beautiful Jazz was and the color really brings out her curves.

" _As much as I want to kill Tucker, he was right. Jazz really loves the color blue,"_ His eyes trail down her legs. Forget what he said about Star's legs, Jazz's legs can rival the blond cheerleader in a dance off. Her thin waist is perfect thanks to the exercise. Her skin wasn't as flawless as Paulina, but it looks great. Her figure was still developing, but Danny predicts she'll be a total knockout like Maddie.

The video ended with Jazz wearing her spare clothes. Danny felt some comfort from his pants. He spot to see an erection form. He mentally groan in shame eyeing his elder sister, but he wasn't ashamed of it.

A knock from his door made Danny cover his boner with his pillow. "Y-Yeah?" He said.

"Danny!" It's Jazz. "Make sure you have your pajamas on! Mom thought it would be comfortable!"

Danny didn't find it weird from what Jazz said. It was just the three of them alone in the house. He hopped out of bed to change to his pajamas.

* * *

Danny walk down the stairs in his pajamas. Maddie was there on the living room couch. She is wearing the same pajamas with the tiny ghost patterns around the shirt. The women saw her son and eagerly patted the couch cushion next to her.

Danny sit, unknowingly making Maddie shiver to fell into temptation and ravish him. The anburn women calm down and pat him on the knee. Before she can speak, the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Jazz came down, wearing a short black shirt that expose three-quarts of her arms and blue shorts. She opens the door, revealing a pizza delivery boy.

"That'll be 17.56," The teenager spoke, not focusing Jazz's attire or her legs.

Jazz take the pizza from him and sat on the couch. She told her mom to pay for the guy. The delivery boy blush harder of seeing Maddie walk past the kitchen to get money, getting a quick look at her figure. She heads back to the front door and hand the proper amount.

"T-Thanks," The boy's voice squeak, taking the bills. His eyes straight look at her bust that was stretching from her pajama shirt. Till he heard Danny call.

"Mom, me and Jazz are going to pick the movies if you don't get here!"

Maddie close the door, shutting down the guy's attempts to see more of the milf. The delivery boy shakes his head is dismay after hearing that guy in there is alone with a hot mom and sister.

"Lucky bastard," He grumbles to his scooter before driving off.

* * *

The plates and drinks are set up. The pizza was here. The three Fenton members sit in the couch. The movie they all chosen is _GoldenEye._ They ate pizza as the film begins. Danny rolled his eyes how his mom act like a fangirl over Pierce Brosnan's James Bond character. Jazz caught sight of his jealousy and whisper, "You're much a hero like James Bond," Danny laughs, thanking his sister. The family kept watching the film; there were laughs and cheers and cries over the emotional scene. Like how Maddie reacted in horror when General Ourumov and the sadist lust murderer Onatopp massacre the staff in a bunker at Severnaya, though both women cringe in disgust how Onatopp got a thrill in it. Danny felt a little shy when hearing that; the character reminded him of Spectra.

Danny thought accurately at the fictional character and the misery ghost _, "And I should know how many times she got a kick out of it."_

There were great scenes shown when Bond used his gadgets, like the infamous pen grenade. As he puts it, the pen was, indeed, mightier than the sword. Jazz snort how ridiculous it was for people to fall for a pen that can actually denote like a bomb. Maddie added in her thought her dimwitted husband will make something stupid like the pen grenade. Except the pen will shoot a small missile at the ghost or Jack gives the pen to a ghost as a gift, it clicks, and ectogel shoot out of the cap.

Then there was the car. The Aston Martin DB5. Something that made Danny hop up and down like a child. Maddie and Jazz both giggle, despite they want Danny all by himself, he can't help express his inner child.

While Danny was watching the film for about an hour, both Fenton women still haven't the chance to seduce the poor clueless, yet cute, boy. Problem was neither of them wonder who goes first. Maddie leans on Danny and ask in low voice "Want some more cheese bread?" She had ordered cheese breads.

Danny just heard what her mom said and blinked his eyes, "Sure," While he focusing the part where Bond meets Zukovsky, Maddie took a cheese breads and put it in his plate. Then she held the food close to his mouth, surprising Jazz.

"Open up~! Here comes the bread~!" Maddie sing-sang like how a mom does in order to feed her infant.

"Mom!" Danny complain.

"What?" Maddie pretend nothing was wrong. "I'm feeding you."

"I'm not a baby anymore," He replied deadpan. A few seconds of pause, and Danny leaned his head and take a bite out of his cheese bread. Jazz stifle a laugh, turning her head to avoid this. "But thank you."

Maddie give him a quick kiss that was close to his mouth, "You're welcome, honey."

Danny resume watching the movie. Maddie urge Jazz with moving her head to make her move on Danny. Jazz, despite having one fail relationship, didn't know how to make a move other than offering Danny a cheese bread. Danny much on his pizza while an interrogation, yet stimy, scene between Bond and the sadist was on. Jazz saw as he was shifting his seat from the moaning. She rolled her eyes at his most desperate attempt of not reacting like any guy would react to porn. Then that was her game plan in front of her.

She began acting like a jealous girlfriend "It's amazing that you don't find her sexy, Danny," This made the raven haired teen look at her like her genius sister was speaking nonsense.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"This," Jazz point at the screen. "She's getting her rocks off of being man handled by Bond and you don't find her sexy?" Repeating it made Danny more self-conscious of asking something personal in front of your mother, who was sitting right there. Maddie took an interest in it.

"I...I don't think...that's wise," Danny speak slowly, putting his plate down.

"We're both grown women, sweetie. Tell us!" Maddie put some pressure in her son's answer.

Danny had a horrid expression in his face. "Mom, I can't say that in front of you and Jazz!"

"Why not?" Maddie frowned lightly. "And don't say it personal young man. I seen your collection."

Danny's face pause. The word collection echoes in his ear. She couldn't be talking about-oh man. He was going to get it. And this was such a nice day. Putting both his hand up, he stammers "I-I can explain that, mom!"

With a scoff, Maddie wave her hand "Please. You're a teenager. All guys see something online to get them off. You really need to take better care of your collection," Danny's eyebrow twitch at her calm expression. "And don't give me that look, mister," She tapped her nose and made a "boop" sound.

"I'm surprised you're calm. And Jazz making a fuss about it."

"Calm down, little brother," The elder sister slap him lightly at the back of his head with a grin. "It's nothing shameful. It's not like you what, jerk off five times a day."

"Actually, it's three times, and wait, what I am saying?!" Danny scream after accidentally saying that.

Maddie scolded "Don't yell," She saw Danny cover his face in embarrassment of both women asking him about his porn habit. "And I thought I raise a sweet boy," She pretends to be heartbroken what her son had become.

Jazz grin more, leading it close to Danny's sweating face "But you're nothing more than a naughty boy~," The poor boy crawl back, not knowing what she might do to him. Oddly, he felt...turn on when she was scolding him. Danny stop as the back of his head felt the familiar strange orbs known as her mother's breast. Maddie, with a cat-like grin, grab both Danny arms and urge Jazz to deliver the punishment. Danny close his eyes as the voice of Sam yelling at him for spying on the girl's locker room came back.

A few seconds, Jazz stifle a laugh. Danny open one eye and look up to see Maddie trying to hold her giggles. Then the two erupted in laughter. Both holding their sides and kicking their feet in the air. Danny's face is still livid of being put in the center like that.

"Aww, Danny!" Jazz giggle more of seeing Danny's face turn red from the embarrassment. "We're sorry! It was a joke!"

Danny flinch as Jazz's fingers pinch his cheek. He wasn't saying anything; just mad. Maddie poke his cheek like a little kid.

"Come on, sweetie. Can you just be glad we can laugh at a joke?" The anburn women pleaded in a mother tone. Danny turned his head in a huff. Jazz then scratch his right cheek. Danny's lips wiggle like a worm. Maddie started doing the same. Danny forgot she wasn't wearing her gloves from her jumpsuit. That means he is feeling both skin contact from both women. Both ladies said "Come on," like anyone would do to make a pouty kid smile. The boy's lips wiggle more practically, and his mouth to lay out the few laughs.

"Ok! Ok!" Danny laugh, making them stop. "I forgive you two," This made the two Fenton women both say "Awww!" and hug the boy. His face felt the soft breasts of Maddie and Jazz. The three resume watch the movie after the little joke.

Jazz said, letting her head rest on Danny's right shoulder "You still haven't answered my question, Danny."

The raven haired teenager remark, "I thought you were joking. To answer your question, no."

"Good." Maddie answer in low tone. "The last thing I want is my baby boy looking at some floozies."

"Mom, relax. Nobody is going to corrupt me."

Jazz added "Because you already did that to yourself. Your nasty collection," She flick her brother at the forehead. Danny reply with sticking her tongue out.

"Behave," Maddie tap their heads to seize fighting. "But she's right, Danny. It's not healthy to leave your _porn collection_ out for our eyes," She clicked in disguise in the middle of her sentence.

"It's not my fault, mom," Danny cry like a child who was explaining why he broke the cookie jar. "Tucker's the one who provided it."

Jazz added "I think your friend is trying to turn you into a pervy version of him."

"The last thing I want is to wear a red berat, talk about tech, and be creepy to anything with long legs, slim waist, and a chest of a supermodel."

Maddie shake her head sideways while Jazz gag in disgust, "I pity the poor girl who's going to be his girlfriend."

"Which is why he got detention in the first place," Danny reminded. "I view his collection sometimes, but I'm not a pervert when it comes to girls."

"Right, and you're not just drooling over Paulina," Jazz smirk sarcastically.

"I don't know why you and the rest of the boys at your school drool like dogs over a tramp like her," Maddie growl, a bit envious of Danny's crush over the Queen Bee.

"It's just a crush, mom," Danny weakly argue.

Jazz said "You shouldn't be in love with someone who treat guys like her own personal slaves. You should go with someone who loves you for you. Or," A blush appear on her cheeks. "A gal with great taste and treat you right," Maddie nodded her head as she trailed her fingers to Danny's arm.

Danny sigh, not picking the hint "Sadly, I do, but that can't happen. Let's face it, I'm nothing compared to those jocks at school."

"Hey, that's not true," Jazz criticizes him. "You're everything you are than those nimrods in school."

"Your sister is right," Maddie chime in. "And I agree on the nimrod part. You are a very handsome boy, and any girl would be lucky to love you," She put her hand on his cheek, reassuring his doubts. Danny pat her hand and thank her.

"But," She begin again. "If you find a girl, what would she be?"

Danny start and Jazz let her violet eyes look at him, "Attractive. Smart. Doesn't judge me or my family's quirks. Accept me for who I am on the inside and outside."

"But you're beautiful on the outside, sweetie. What can your outside appearances can make you hold down a girlfriend?"

"I'm clumsy."

"But you're smart."

"Truth."

Jazz said "And you're funny."

"Right."

"You think about other people before you."

"You're a great dancer."

"And your handsome."

"Not to mention cute~."

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Danny chuckle at their positive notes on him. "Are we going to watch the movie or you two done on picking me?"

"Come on, mom. Let Danny watch his movie with his two lucky ladies," Jazz grin, emphasising the word ladies. Maddie move her body next to Danny. The raven haired boy saw both sister and mother were a little too close to him. He didn't mind. What they say about the boy's dilemma lifted his worries. Danny wrap his hands around their waist without thinking this wouldn't cause them to gross out. He failed to catch both women seeing their lover's hand and grin. Now they just need to push the envelope. Maddie clears her throat in a radius that Jazz heard; she was about to touch Danny's hand on her waist. A stern from the milf's eyes indicate Jazz to watch and learn from the master.

Without warning, Maddie unbutton three buttons from her shirt that expose her generous cleavage. She slowly grab her son's left hand and place it at her left breast. Danny is now feeling the soft globe but couldn't stop. Neither did Maddie. A mischievous smile appear in her face, seeing her son freezing like a statue. His hand is move again and it dig inside the shirt to feel the flesh of her boob. Maddie trap her son's hand under her own. Danny couldn't do anything but feel the fleshly orb from his fingers. The anburn woman moan slightly, starting out slow by her son's massage.

Jazz's face turn red, not from sheer embarrassment but from how bold her mother was to put Danny in this risque move. A look from Maddie indicate it was the teenager's turn. Question was how is Jazz is going to seduce Danny? She just witnessed her mother placing Danny's hand to feel one of her milk jugs. Would she copy the same thing? Granted, her own chest was inferior against her mother's. And her hips were small compared to those baby birthing hips. Regardless, she wasn't going to let low self-esteem get in the way of her Danny. She's a smart woman. Who happen to have feelings for her little brother and is about to seduce him so she and her mother can satisfy him. Taking in charge, Jazz move Danny's other hand and trail it down to her blue shorts. His fingers stop at her crotch as they made their way inside her shorts. Jazz's eyes bulge as she feel Danny's fingers rubbing at her pussy. Only thing that was getting in her way was her panties. Danny's face couldn't get redder. He is currently sexually molesting both his sister and mother simultaneously. His ears heard his older sister being aroused by his fingers. He senses the vaginal fluids being soaked through the panties. Jazz moan, her eye close in europhia. Maddie nodded her head in approval, feeling wet from seeing his daughter masterbating by using Danny's fingers. She force Danny's hand to squeeze more of her breast, releasing a loud moan.

Both women saw the raven haired teenager was conformable of feeling pussy and boobies at the same time. They got him right at they wanted him. Now for the final step. "Danny," Maddie said, aroused. "What are you doing to us?" She rubs her legs together in sync.

Danny stammer, feeling like he's been caught trying to cheat on his homework. He couldn't make out the words.

Jazz huff, her cheeks red from masterbating "You naughty boy~! You are feeling against your big sister's pussy and our mother's boobs!"

Danny try to get his hands out but both his mother and big sister's hands trap them. Maddie declare with a stern look "You know what I think? I think you have been using this day to get in our panties!"

"What?!" Danny cried. "No!"

"You want to have sex with us?" Jazz gave her brother a disapproving glare. Danny couldn't answer except being looked at by two mature women who are related to you. Maddie pushes his fingers more on her left breast. Danny couldn't control his teenage hormone as her nipple was erect. His member is poking from his pants.

"Tell us the truth, young man!" Maddie demanded. Jazz pushes his fingers more to her flaps to get Danny to answer. Instead, he nods his head.

His hands were released. Both Maddie and Jazz got up without looking at Danny. The anburn women said lowly "Danny, meet us in your bedroom. We're going to have a little talk."

* * *

Danny step inside his room. Jazz said she and her mother have to get something for Danny. This causes the poor teenager to feel disgusted with himself. He should've no better than taking advantage of his mother and sister. Granted, they were the ones who force his hands to touch his mom's breast and Jazz's pussy. And pardon him they felt great. Now he's about to receive a punishment from them. But what is it? Is it something horrible? Something humiliating? Or both?

The door open. Danny close his eyes as he expected the scorn and beatings from the Fenton women. What he saw wasn't the mean looks or something in their hands; it was something they were both _wearing._

Both are wearing identical transparent nighties with different colors of their underwear. For Maddie, the nightie reveal her curvy figure. It consist a lacy black bra that pushes her D-cups up. A small lacy black bra that covers her womanhood but not her ass. For Jazz, it shows her lithe figure, but it's still developing. A blue bra to cover her medium sized breast and a blue thong to cover her teenage hips.

Danny froze, his member is begging to be released. He stammer confusingly "Wha-What?"

Maddie giggle while Jazz smirk as she said, "What's the matter, dear brother? You scared of a little threesome with our mom and your big sister?"

"Threesome?" Danny repeated. The two women sway their hips as they walk. They sit next to Danny with a few words they want to confess.

Maddie begin, "Danny, we got something to say to you. The truth is, we're in love with you. I mean, really in love with you. It started out as one-sided feelings but today, it shows us that you're a kind and generous boy. You show us what no man would even think. You tent to our feelings. We're very lucky to have you. And we want to show our appreciation by making love. Oh, goodness me, I think I may have traumatized you."

"Actually, you didn't," Danny replies, getting surprised looks from them. "I admit having feelings for both of you. You two have shown me what it takes to be a girlfriend, or girlfriends for that matter. And I only thought of the day off because I saw how you two were sad because of dad and Adam."

This lifted worries from both hearts and kind smiles to Danny. They didn't have to worry about any awkward tension because of forbidden feelings. He asked again "And you two are ok with this? Being with me?"

Jazz said, "Our family is already strange. I think we don't need to take this further," She leans her head to deliver a kiss on Danny's lips. It was slow. Her kisses still have the scent of pepperoni pizza after washing their teeth. Their tongue wrap around. Danny then turn to his mom, who then smash her lips against his. Her tongue wiggle around his tongue. Danny place his hands on her wide hips. She begins grinding against his pants.

"Mom!" Jazz growl, a bit mad she started first. Maddie pull back and give her a teasing smile. She couldn't help herself. "Are we going to do this or what?"

"My, my, aren't you eager for Danny to take your virginity?" The women teases more. "Danny, take off your clothes."

Danny took off his shirt and threw it away. Maddie eye on her son's four pack and tone muscle. She gasped "My goodness, Danny! Have you been working out?!"

"Yes," Danny half-lied. Jazz didn't find it surprise but her eyes wouldn't stop looking at his upper body. He took off his pants. Maddie and Jazz both saw the bulge from his boxers.

Jazz smile lustly "Is there something you're hiding from us, Danny?" Her fingers touch the bulge before making their way to the heims of his boxer shorts. It pulls down. Both women look at the nine a half inch penis before them. To Maddie, it was bigger than Jack. To Jazz, she didn't think her brother was gifted more than just his ghost powers.

Maddie licked her lips, wanting to get the first taste of her son's cock. She grinned "Sorry sweetie, I go first."

Jazz scream "Mom, that's not fair!"

"Quit acting like a spouted child!" Maddie scolded. "What Danny need first is a woman with great experience."

"Fine."

Maddie start touching the cock and stroking it lightly. Danny took small breathes. The pace increase. Danny hiss, feeling arouse of how her fingers were really working his member. Maddie grin at his reaction.

She cooed seductively "You like that, honey~? You like how I stroke your cock~?"

Danny groan as his hands clutch his bedsheets "Y-Yeah," Jazz lay out a few laughs to see Danny getting his first sexual experience, despite being envious of not going first. Maddie open her mouth to let the cock in her mouth. Her warm mouth covers it, followed by the long, slippery wetness of her tongue. More huffs came out of Danny's mouth. Maddie moans as she pushes her head in and out. This was an opportunity for Jazz. Since Maddie was occupying with Danny's dick, Jazz wrap her arms behind Danny's neck and shower him with kisses. She left kiss marks on his cheek and recapture his lips. Danny's bottom lip nip against hers. Danny couldn't breath from Jazz's kissing or Maddie's sucking. His hand felt the soft texture of the nightie of his sister.

He felt something is about to erupt after five minutes of oral. "M-Mom, I'm about to cum," He begged. All he got was a reply of gargle and slurps. Danny place his hands on the short auburn hair and push her head. He yelled as the first load shot inside her mouth.

Maddie take her mouth out of it. A trail of cum is dripping from her corner lip. Maddie hummed, feeling her son's cum, "Your cum is good. Sound like someone is eating healthy."

Danny chuckle, "Thanks," Jazz then kiss Danny more on the lips, licking at it. Maddie pushes him to his bed. She crawls at him like a lioness. Her stare made her more predatory. She sat down on his groin. Danny's focal point at her mom's gifted chest he didn't saw Jazz moving her thong to expose her soak vagina.

Before Jazz can sit on Danny's face, Maddie stop her "Sorry honey, but I need Danny's lips for my babies," She unhook her lacy bra and Danny's mind shut down temporarily at Maddie's breast. The nightie straps from her shoulders straps is off.

Maddie bring his head and said, "Lick them."

Danny lick on the right nipple before sucking at it. Maddie moan, rubbing the raven hair. He grabbed the other breast and flick the other nipple. Maddie sighed in pleasure as she pushes Danny's head to be buried in her chest. Danny was hook of going left and right to each nipple and squeezing a globe. His mouth felt something warm and liquid from the nipple that made the boy regaine extra strength.

"Hmmm, that's it sweetie. Drink up momma's milk~!" Maddie encourage him. Danny suck more of the left nipple to drink that milk. Jazz, other than being cheesed off of being deniel to be pleasured by Danny, was turned on, her two fingers massage the inside of her folds. Her right hand touch her own chest, pretending it was Danny's hand.

A full five minutes have passed. The monarchy then felt her son's penis erect again. She pushed her son's head out to rest on the bed. Danny's expression is dismay, he was enjoying it.

Maddie caught his response and slap him on his chest, "Relax sweetie. You got enough of my milk for the next step," In response, the black thong was off. The smell of her shaven sex was intoxicating. She grabbed her erect member and place it near her pussy. "Just relax and let me do the work," She reassure her son, who knows exactly what this leads to.

Maddie brought down her womanhood on the nine and a half penis. She hissed, pushing all in. Her hands were at Danny's chest. Danny breath in and out, feeling the new experience. He grabs her wide hips.

"Ready honey?" She asked, half-smiling. Danny nods her head, giving the milf the signal. She moves her hips. Danny gride his own up and down. Maddie roll her eyes; the erect penis invades her folds, giving the woman a load of pleasure. Danny stare the bouncing tits that was just begging to be tease again. He lifted his head up, but a strong push by Maddie's hands made him go back down.

His blue eyes look up to see Jazz's crouch at his level. "Don't forget about your big sister, Danny," She said before sitting on Danny's face with her expose vagil lips.

"Saw an opening, huh?" Maddie said, letting groans as she picked up the pace. But not too much if this can make Danny came early.

Jazz gave her a cheeky grin and smile in bliss. Danny move his tongue to lick the fluids. The boy was feeling two pussys by both his tongue and member. He remembered the lessons. It was thank all the porn Tucker provided, not including the video link he sends this morning. Maddie pinched her right nipple and her hips ride more frantically. Danny kept holding her hips together while moving his tongue to pleasure his big sister more. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep up with what stamina he has.

Danny saw another load coming up. He tries to talk but the teenager struggle to talk as more fluids drips at Danny's mouth, rederning him to speak. He waved his hands as his only means to get either his mom or sister's attention. They grab at the big tits and squeeze them.

"D-Danny, not to hard sweetie!" Maddie cry, not understanding the message he was sending. Danny's fingers crush more on the boobies. This got the woman to moan loudly, begging Danny to not hurt her sentible breast.

"F-Fuck! Danny, I'm c-cumming!" Jazz shouted.

"Me too!" The two Fenton women moaned in pleasure as they came together. Danny came first once Maddie's fluids covered his penis. Jazz release an amount of fluid at his face. The anburn teenager remove her groin, giving herself and Danny to take a breath.

Maddie whimper as she rubbed her aching breast, "Danny, next time try not to be so rough on them. I know you like my milk but that's not going to get them out."

"I wasn't trying," Danny argue back, his chest breathing. He licked his lips to taste Jazz's vagal fluids. "I was gaining your attention. Sorry about that."

Maddie gave him a smile and kiss him on the lips. "That's alright, sweetie."

"And sorry for cumming early."

"Danny, most teenage boys don't start getting good at this. They just passed out after the first round," She replies, lifting Danny's spirits. She places her hands together, grinning widely, "Now it's Jazz's turn!"

"Finally!" The teenager crawls in front of his penis that was still covered by Maddie's fluids. Jazz place the member in her mouth and begin sucking. She wipes her own fluids with her tongue, rolling her eyes in satisfaction. Danny huff again, this time Maddie put her hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, Danny. Let your big sister massage your dirty cock~!" Maddie said, rubbing them and kissing his lips for assistance.

Jazz took out his cock once it was erected for the third time. She heard her mother teasing, "You're going to skip on the blowjob and lose your virginity? How bold!"

"Shut it!" She hisses at her mother. Jazz took a couple of breaths, it's been two minutes of seeing her little brother's hard cock. The teenager was smart at many things but losing her virginity wasn't one of her top spots.

"Do you want me to start?" Danny offers. Jazz stare and answer yes. The raven haired teenager lift himself and give Jazz a slow but passionate kiss. Jazz wrap her arms around his neck, bringing the two teenagers to lower down on the mattress. Danny left small kisses at her neck. Small, whimper moans escape her lips, and a yell as Danny bite on her neck.

"Danny!" Jazz cry.

"Sorry Jazz," Danny breath as he laugh and kiss more of his cheek. Jazz roll her eyes in groans. His kisses trail down to her collarbone and throat. The lacy blue bra was underneath the transparent nightie. He lifted it up before grabbing the center of her bra. It pulls down to reveal her breast. Danny licked his lips before grabbing the right breast. His tongue lick the nipple and areola. Jazz's mouth open and her eyes close. Her little brother's tongue teasing one nipple at a time.

Maddie cooed, her fingers are in her folds at the love making "That's it, Danny~. Drink your sister's tities. Drink from her milk~!"

Jazz's cheeks turn red at her mother's statement. A loud moan made Danny shiver as he focuses more on her chest. She was feeling more wet from her groin. And she couldn't take it. She yell "Stop! Danny stop! Danny pull back from her cleavage.

"What's wrong? Did I heard you?" Danny said, concern.

Jazz shake her head sideways with a shaken laugh, "N-No," She takes off her thong to let Danny see her wet lips. Her fingers spread open. A small patch of auburn hair is there, on top of her pussy. She lift her legs up and Jazz give her a sultry look like a pornstar, "Fuck me, Danny."

"With pleasure," Danny hold his still hard cock and insert it at Jazz's pussy. It slips through, and the two moaned in pleasure. Jazz cry loudly as her hymen was broken. Danny saw the look, thinking he hurt her. But Jazz gave her a sympathetic smile, telling him it's ok. Steam of blood came out of her lower lip. Ignoring that, the raven haired teenager push in and out. Jazz's screams of pain turn to pleasure.

"Danny. Oh, Danny~!" Jazz wrap her legs around his waist, not wanting to let her brother's cock leave. Danny shower her with more kisses on her neck. Maddie smile at the tender scene known as her kids making love like rabbits in heat. This turns her on even more as she grip on her right nipple and her tongue licking her lips around. Her juices soak on her son's bed sheet. Danny breath warm breath as Jazz meet his eyes to kiss him. Their tongues dance around, unknowingly increasing the euphoria.

Danny felt his time was coming. "J-Jazz, I'm about to cum!"

"Don-Don't pull out! Let me take it! Let your big sister fill your cum!" Jazz shriek. Her hands scratch Danny's back. Her legs were locked into his waist more like she didn't want him to release his cum all over her body. Her pussy claim on his penis, triggering her fluids "Danny!"

As soon as she calls her name, Danny's penis sneeze his semen inside her, "Jazz!" He collapsed on her soaking body. The two lovers catch their breath. Danny turn to Jazz, who was looking at the ceiling with an arouse expression "How was it?"

"Exhilarating," Jazz commented. Danny laugh a little. Then they both heard their mother loud moan as she came. Maddie release her two fingers as she gave them a loving smile.

"Look at my kids. Losing their virginity to each other. Is there nothing more satisfying than this?" Maddie lick her own juices from her two fingers. She open her lower lip as Maddie eye at her second child. "Danny, can you eat mommy's pussy? You two making love made me wet," She asked like a schoolgirl.

Danny lift himself but his head came back to rest. "Looks like I'm out of stamina," He remarked. But it didn't stop his mother crawling above his face and lower her pussy to his lips.

Maddie moan "That's alright, Danny," Her folds in lick by her son's tongue. Jazz was still lying on the bed from her sex with Danny. Maddie then said "Jazz, if you're not sucking your brother's cock, then come and drink mommy's milk?" With a groan, her sore sixteen year old body muster what little energy she has. Her arms grab Maddie's shoulders. Maddie touch Jazz's back and allow her head to drink from her right breast. Maddie's moan double from her son licking her juices and Jazz drinking her milk. The state of sexual pleasure was all over the anburn woman, feeling her two kids treat her urges like it has never been touched before.

This went on before the folds from Maddie's lower lips trigger another ejaculation. Maddie gave one final hump and more fluid came at the raven haired teenager's face. Jazz let go of the breast and whip the sticky milk from her lips with her arm.

"Oooh~! That feels right~!" Maddie said, lifting herself from Danny's face. Danny breath again, this time not licking the leftover juices.

Both Jazz and Maddie shift to Danny's arms. The milf said, rubbing Danny's chest "Mmmm, that was amazing. You sure know how to give us a good time."

Danny chuckle "Thanks mom. Guess I have lessons."

"From porn," Jazz added with a flirty smirk. "By the way, you're getting rid of them."

"Really? After you lose your virginity to me?"

"I agree with Jazz," Maddie added. "You have made love with us. So there's no reason to keep your collection anymore now that you have us."

This peak Danny's next question. "Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Or more?"

Jazz rub her chin, mockingly thinking "Well, we just confess our feelings to you and you made love to me and mom. What do you think?" Danny pout, making his big sister giggle and kissing his lips.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Maddie lay out an alluring yawn. "It's time for us to sleep," This got Danny to yawn second and then Jazz.

Danny push himself till his head meet his pillow. Maddie and Jazz both lift the bedsheets and all three cover their naked and soak bodies. Jazz place her head on Danny's neck right after she gave Danny another steaming kiss.

"Goodnight, Danny," She said to her brother who is now her lover.

"Night, Jazz," His head is turned by his mother, who gave her a chaste kiss.

Maddie said, rubbing his cheek "Goodnight honey."

Danny reply his goodnight. Maddie place her own head on top of his head. Her naked chest press against his face. Danny close his eyes, entering dreamland with his mom and sister close to him.

* * *

Outside of Fenton house, the genie Desiree sequel in victorious. She was there throughout the whole scene by the time they came back. But like all other wishes, it was time for the magic come to an end. A smile on the beautiful ghost face indicate that this wish can't have any drawbacks.

She peek inside the ghost boy's room and lean at Danny's sleeping face. "See you in the morning, Danny," Desiree plan a kiss on his cheek before vanishing.

* * *

 **What you think? Post a review or sent me a message about it. Next chapter is the last chapter. What would happen to the three once Desiree's spell is gone? You'll found out eventually! NiteOwl18 out!**


	7. One BIG and SEXY Family

**This is it. The final chapter. I want to say thank you for reading this story and giving it reviews. If you finish reading it, come read my new story HercuLOUD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: One BIG and SEXY Family**

Sunday morning came. The sun rays hit the ghost boy's room window. It shines through the figure from under the bed. Or should I say, figures. Maddie's eyes twitch, feeling the rays. The woman groan. She lifted her body and stretch her arms. A shiver came to her. Her naked breasts exposed in the cold air of the room. The scientist then notice she wasn't in her room but her son. It didn't take her long to figure out what she was doing here and Jazz was with her. A smirk appear in her face with her cheeks red.

Danny snore lightly, his chest breath. Sound like he was in good health, as Maddie pointed out. Her eyes saw Jazz wrapping her arms around him and her head rest on his chest. Maddie would smile at this, even though what she and Jazz did was wrong and immoral. But like Danny said, he was willing to comply in order to make them happy. Her son Danny, always the kind man to see a woman smile. She was lucky to have him, so did Jazz. The only thing that bothered her was Danny's question after they were done making love.

" _Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

What Maddie did was consider cheating and incest. But yesterday, both her and Jazz wanted Danny to love them. Maddie went around the bed to wake Jazz.

"Jazz. Jazz honey, wake up," She shakes her arm. Jazz's body move that made her open her eyes. When she heard her mother's call, the anburn teenager whine "No. I wanna stay with Danny~" She cuddle her little brother more and rub her head against his toned chest. Maddie grow annoyance and pull her arm out.

"Jazz!" She snarled at her, her voice lower to not wake Danny. Jazz pout as she stands up, revealing her naked and sore body. Her lips were dripping semen from her sex with Danny. She look down with some disgust.

Jazz remark "I thought they all dried. Guess they were some left," She trail her index finger on the cum glister in her violet eyes.

A groan startled them. Danny move his head left and right. His hand was missing two people by his side. "Mom? Jazz?"

"We're here, Danny," Maddie said. "Me and your sister. We're heading downstairs to the kitchen."

"Should I help?" Danny rose up, but Maddie push his body back down.

"We got this. You'll rest a little bit. We'll call you when breakfast is done," Maddie sweetly before kissing him on the lips. When she pulled back, she exited the room to let Danny eyed her large bum. His flaccid penis turn erect. Danny then got his lips invaded by Jazz, only she continue letting her tongue licked his tongue.

"Jazzmine Fenton!" Jazz heard her full name loudly. She rolled her eyes and pulled back. Jazz gave him a teasing smile.

"See you in the kitchen," She left the room in her birthday suit. Danny sigh, not in a loving way, but more in satisfaction. His morning erection bothers him for a minute. The raven haired teenager rose out of bed and not bother to putting some clothes. His phone was placed in the nightstand from last night.

* * *

Danny march to the bathroom and locked the door. Danny sat on the toilet as he scroll to the unread messages. The messages were comments of Danny dancing in the _Lone Star Saloon._

Praising comments, envious comments of dancing with three women, and cute comments of dancing in his cowboy outfit. Monday was going to be a hard on for him. He'll bet right now the A-Lister have something planned for him. At the last message, he pop a surprise look.

It was a message from his dance partner, Darla, whose last name was Fraye.

" _Hey, sweet thing~! It's me, Darla! I got your phone number from one of your classmates. I saw the video after I left. I think he's name is, Dash. I think. Anyway, talk to me sometimes!"_

Dash must have thought Darla would be some middle age woman, Danny though. He shakes his head at the jock's stupidity, but the joke was on him. Darla happened to a very sexy lady. After entering Darla's phone number, he sent a message to thank her. His phone buzz after five seconds of replying.

" _You're welcome~! And here's something as a thank you gift for our dance;)"_

A photo of Darla in her underwear. The lacy pink bra was too small to hold her large breasts, but her thong is covered by her large waist. She was on her bed, on her knees. Her left arm was back at her flowing red hair and giving a kissy face at the camera. Danny's cock move of seeing her curvaceous body. He remembered how her large ass felt pressing against his pants. His arms under her breasts. With the image in his head and the picture on his phone, Danny is ready to release his morning cum. His right hand stroke his member. It was dry from both his fluid and Jazz and Maddie's fluids. His palm is getting warm that it then transfer heat to his member. His breath turn low heavy. His mind is influenced by his session with Darla and what it felt to have his face smoother in those breasts and ass.

Danny continue stroking harder as his ghost sense trigger in the form of blue mist. He said, stopping his stroke "For real?"

Before he transforms, Desiree appear in front of the boy after turning visible. The genie spoke with a grin "Hello Danny!"

"Desiree!" He was alarm. Danny got to his feet and transform into Danny Phantom. Danny is then froze when Desiree wave her hand. A purple mist around him stop him.

"Child, I mean you no harm," She points her finger, the one it was trapping Danny, and sat him down. "I only want to talk."

Danny lower his guard in surprise. She didn't expect the vedicative ghost genie to appear after a whole day of no ghosts.

Desiree said "By now you're wondering why I'm here in your bathroom?"

"And how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you pleasure yourself over your dance partner," Desiree teases him, making Danny blush. The last thing he wants is his enemies dropping in on surprise while masterbating. "And I thought you got enough from your lovemaking last night."

Danny's face turn red, but his flags signal more than enough to demand answers. "Were you-?" He pointed at her. Desiree nod her head with no regret.

"And you can thank me for granting your day off," She added. Danny was confused. He didn't remembered granting any wish from yesterday. If he did, then her or some other ghosts would appear to ruin his day. He was moody as first after his friends were busy. Then his dad left on his own for his convection. The guy Jazz was seeing turn out to be an ass. Danny offers them to spent the rest of the day with him. He laments how his day would be great if no ghosts can invade them. Danny remembered what he had said before going to the shower. But there was something odd about her wish from yesterday Her wishes, like always, have a twist. This one didn't have any.

"Alright," Danny begin. "What's the deal with this wish, Desiree?"

"Well Daniel," She begins. "I was minding my own business and trying to find a sucker to wish. Then I came along your house. I saw what was happening. The drama between your parents. The heartbreak your sister suffered. And you want to make them happy."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Normally, you'll enjoy the day by yourself and we'll attack you with no problem. But you want to stay here to make two women feel better. How very noble, Danny," Desiree complimented.

Danny took no time but smile back at her. "Thanks. I was only trying to be a good son and brother."

"Who got lucky last night," She reminded with a laugh. "I hoped it was some silly crush, but I push them just enough."

Danny was thrown like a loop. He asked "What do you mean? They said they have feelings for me yesterday."

"And they confessed to you because of your wish. Reason, they had feelings for you before I took over," She reveal, making Danny drop his mouth in shock. "At first, it was a silly crush. I look at their lives. Out of every man who neglected or abused woman, you were the only person to make them happy. You saw how your father neglect his wife and your family. Jazz's boyfriend didn't love her as a real woman. You fit right in the picture like a husband/boyfriend would do."

Danny is blown away. His mother and his sister both have loving feelings for him all along. Like he said to himself, he was acting like a son and a brother. He knew his father stopped showing love for his family. "Wow. I never knew. Guess yesterday you helped."

"Mmm, actually, the wish cause them to express their feelings to you," Desiree corrected. "The twist worked. Tell me, Danny, do you feel the same way to them? Even after last night?"

Danny spoke "I don't feel regret. I know mom has been sad since dad devote his time to build and capture me and my enemies and you. Jazz isn't lucky of finding a guy. If you count Johnny 13, they were all jerks. I couldn't let her get hurt like Adam did. I loved them, not as my mom and my sister, but my girlfriends."

Desiree smile, her own heart is touched by his words. She expresses distaste over men since the Sultan's wife banished her for the affair. Her fight with Danny hasn't changed her opinion in men. But after seeing what Danny is doing to both his mom and older sister, she starts seeing him in a new light that separates Danny from the other men. She spoke with greatness "Not many men would have the time to spend those who need constant attention. I'm proud of you, Danny."

A chuckle escape, Danny reply "It was nothing. But I guess the real hero was you. If I hadn't made the wish, who knows what would happen? My secret could've gone out in front of mom. Speaking of which, how am I going to explain to her? We just had sex. I didn't wear a condom. Oh man, what if she's pregnant and that child grow up to be half-ghost?"

Desiree giggle at his babble thinking, "Fear not. My spell had another twist. It automatically prevented pregnancies. So you're not going to be a father at fifteen."

Danny lay out a sigh. His head looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks. How can I repay you?"

"No charge. Just helping my mortal enemy end up with an incesious harem," Desiree laugh more.

Danny remark "You seem ok with this."

"Child, you're speaking to a harem girl. In Egypt, incest wasn't taboo. The Sultan will take women from the same household in his harem. Even in the ghost zone, it's all taboo. Well, I'll leave you alone with your harem and your...problem," The genie point at the erection in Danny's suit. It was standing tall. Danny cover it in front of her eyes. "Don't be ashamed, Danny. I seen it from time to time, even when your pleasuring yourself from your collection."

Danny whined "Does anyone know about my porn collection?"

"Just me," Desiree said in guilt. She rubs her arm in embarrassment. "And I may have told Spectra," Danny is frozen in shock. Her grin returns and plant a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Danny!" She turn invisible and face through the ceiling. Danny remind shock, completely forgotten about his erection.

* * *

After Jazz announce breakfast is done, Danny walk down stairs in his pajamas. Both Maddie and Jazz, still naked, are sitten. On the table were Fenton flapjacks. Danny sat down with a plate already filled with flapjacks. As he took a bite, Maddie begin "Danny, we need to talk about last night."

This made Danny stopped eating and look at them. He asked nervously, "You two aren't regretting-"

"No. Quite the opposite. You were amazing last night. I'm talking about what you say if we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Maddie corrected. "Now what we did to you was wrong. More wrong then I cheated Jack with you and Jazz. But we're way past that, and I'm not ashamed of it. My marriage suck lower than his secret stash of fudge. Danny, you're a good child, a very loving and kind child. You cared for me and Jazz when the men we trusted hurt us. You show us a great time as both women," Maddie creases Danny's hair lovingly. "Nothing makes us happier to be your girlfriends."

"But first," Jazz spoke. "We need to go over the rules. Nobody can not find out about this. Anything we say or do stays here. We'll go on secret dates but we can't make out. Not even your friends can never know of this."

Danny asked "What about dad?"

"Dad's a total waste of space. Sorry but not sorry. I asked mom if she can divorce dad, but she rejected it."

Maddie explained "If I divorced your father, then the last thing I want is Vlad asking me out on dates. It's not just him, but the entire bachelor population in town. I saw those eyes were on me at the mall. So we'll keep it a secret from your father. Even if he finds out, he won't care."

"You got a point," Danny nodded his head. "Ok. I agree on this," He gulped when he saw Maddie's seductive smirk and she sat down on Daddy's lap.

"You thirsty, honey~?" Maddie turn and lift her bodacious breast at him. Danny licked his mouth and lapse on one nipple. The woman moan as the feeling Danny drinking her milk excise her again. Jazz clutch her hands but decide to let her mother handle it. She watches the scene as her fingers spread her flower and insert her middle finger in.

Jazz stopped when the phone rings from the living room. As she leaves, Danny drank more milk than what he ingested last night. Danny move his hand to feel her large ass. Although he wishes to feel Darla's bum, he can never get tired of feeling her soft tushy. Maddie cooed lightly, "You like my ass?"

"So...much," Danny reply before drinking her right nipple. Maddie gets up and leaned against the table. Her massive ass in front of him. Maddie smack her bum, making it jiggle. "Come and get mommy's ass~!"

Wasting no time to talk back, Danny was on his knees and put his face in it. With his hands on that ass, Danny start using his tongue to lick her pussy. Maddie cover her mouth to avoid shouting in ecstasy. Jazz return and announce with the phone in her hand "Mom, it's Jack! I mean, dad!"

Maddie groan in displeasure from her neglectful husband. He chose a bad time to call her when Danny is pleasuring her ass. She swipes the phone and say in a fake smile "Hello Jack."

" _Maddie! Sorry I didn't call you last night! But I have a reason!"_

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Maddie said, her teeth clutch as Danny moved his tongue around.

" _I was getting ready to set up my workstation and introduce my latest invention when this announcement to have a better ghost catching tool!"_

"Uh-huh," Maddie huff her breath, but still choose not to care what her husband is saying.

" _They claim to have some fancy trap that can capture ghost! It looks ridiculous! It looks like a small box!"_

Maddie's eyebrow twitch of hearing her ditwitted husband laugh. She didn't see Jazz crouching and deliver oral on Danny's penis. Danny focus more on his oral on her mom.

" _I told those ladies I can come up with a better ghost trapping tool against their box! You wanna hear it?"_

Maddie squeal as her asshole is being pounded by her son. Jazz took over her little brother's oral to her mother's flower. Her hands clutch on the edge. Luckily, her husband was oblivious to it.

" _I know you're interested! It involves a pen, right? Just an ordinary pen. Clicked it three times, and it fires a net out of ectogel at a spook! That ghost would be dumb enough to accept a gift from good old Jack Fenton! People are going to be blown away!"_

Maddie's breath turn hard. Her body move up and down as Danny increase his pace. She didn't hear her son he was about to come.

" _Everyone wants a piece of the Fenton Pen Capture. Still need to work on the names. Anyway, I'm gonna stay for today and won't come back until late. See you around, Maddie and tell the kids I say hi!"_

The phone ended, and Maddie and Danny both release an orgaism. Danny pulled out, dropping on the floor. His member is covered with Maddie's juices. Jazz lick her share of her mother's cum from her fingers. Maddie turn around and lay her back on the table. She smiled widely and her hair was frizz.

"Danny, next time remind me if you want to cum on my ass. Or if you're going to do that," She said while catching her breath.

Danny wave his hand and giving a thumbs up. "Sorry mom. What did dad want?"

Maddie lift her upper body as she explains with a smile "Good news, your father is staying at the convention again and won't return until late. Which means we can enjoy another day off! How are you guys feel?"

Jazz said, stroking Danny's cock "I'm game. How about you, Danny?"

"Sure," Danny reply. Jazz continue her pace to make her little brother release his wonderful cum when he heard his phone buzz. It was coming from his pajama's pants. Jazz took it and, to her dismay, saw it was a message from Darla.

"Danny, why is Darla have your number?" Jazz demanded. Maddie look at the screen and frown.

Danny reply "Darla saw the video of us in the dance contest. She got my number from Dash. And I accepted it."

"And this?" Maddie then show her a picture of Darla in her underwear. Danny's face turn white as he sheepishly grin.

"It was a gift for being her dance partner."

A ping sound was made from his phone. Maddie and Jazz saw it another message from Darla, requesting if Danny want to hang out with her. The anburn woman said with a scoff "Now she's asking if she wants to spend the day with Danny. Was it with you obsessing with woman having large behinds and perky breasts?"

Danny reply with a cheeky grin "Speak for yourself, mom. You have a great rack and behind," Maddie rolled her eyes at his son's faltery but still kept her grin. He releases a shot full of cum in Jazz's hand. "Just reply back to Darla that I'm spending the day with you two."

"Danny~!" Jazz straddle on his waist. "You never give my ass the time of day~!"

Danny chuckle, lifting himself off the ground "Alright. Come to me bedroom," Jazz then grabbed his arm and yell "No! We're doing it in my bedroom, mister!"

Jazz drag Danny upstairs and closed the door with a slam.

Maddie chuckle, focus her attention on Danny's phone. Maddie is conflicted to reject the woman's request now that Danny is in a relationship with herself and Jazz. But then a naughty idea came to her. It filled her head with lust images. With a chastin grin, she type her message to Darla before sending it.

Satisfy, Maddie reach upstairs to the loud moans that was coming from Jazz's room. Things have never got sexy between the three. And it's about to get a whole lot of sexier.

* * *

 **Well, there you have! The end of the story! Thank you so much for enjoying the story! Be sure to read my previous stories, including my new one HercuLOUD. See you later! NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
